Unique?
by Atalante Loana Hale
Summary: Pause. Une jeune adolescente aux pouvoirs extraordinaires va se découvrir un égal dans le monde surnaturel. Elle verra naître en elle de nouveaux pouvoirs lui fournissant une puissance inégalée. Certaines personnes de son passé renaîtrons de leurs cendres pour empêcher son futur d'éxister. Son futur aux côtés d'un Roi. Après la S5 sans anti-magie ni la destruction de l'autre côté.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, petit blabla inutil de l'auteur qui je le rappelle vous pouvez nommée Fumseck ou Atalante c'est vous qui voyez :-). Bref tout ça pour dire c'est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle plaiera, bonne lecture!**

PROLOGUE

_Je m'appelle Laya et j'ai maintenant un siècle d'existence. Cela fait quelques décennies que je vis aux côtés de l'homme le plus puissant au monde… Voici mon histoire. _

Chapitre : Le commencement

Je suis une créature surnaturelle, mes parents l'étaient eux aussi mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Ma mère était une sorte de sorcière-garou et mon père ressemblait à un vampire mais n'en était pas un, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, car oui, mes parents sont morts. Mon père je ne sais comment et ma mère en me donnant le jour. Alors j'ai été adoptée par des gens merveilleux, des loups-garous. Alors je me sentais un peu dans mon environnement, et ils m'ont aidé et apprit à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Premier pouvoir que j'ai acquis : lire dans les pensées. Halelujah ! Pratique non ? Deuxième pouvoir, ou plutôt un point dangereux, mes yeux deviennent bleus argentés et brillants bien vif quand j'éprouve un sentiment fort et parfois j'ai les crocs qui sortent, mais là faut pas me laisser boire du sang HUMAIN, oui je suis une sorte de vampire sorcière je sais pas quoi donc je suis la première de mon espèce ( comme une personne que vous rencontrerez plus tard ) et je contrôle tout particulièrement la glace et le temps, enfin plus ou moins le temps mais bon je suis pas parfaite . Je n'ai pas découvert tous mes pouvoirs mais petit à petit je maîtrise. Je suis insensible à l'hypnose des vampires sauf si je me laisse faire mais surtout si j'ai une confiance totale en ce vampire ou si c'est à ma demande. Je vous ai pas dis à quoi je ressemblais ( bah oui j'ai un siècle alors j'ai eu le temps de m'admirer ) . Alors, je suis métisse, les yeux verts, les cheveux châtains, 1m75 plutôt mince mais pas trop.

Bon ma vie est plutôt sympa mais en tant que créature du monde surnaturel à dix ans je commence à m'attirer ennuis et ennemis malgré que vraiment peu de gens connaissent ma véritable identité ( 3personnes sans compter mes parents et les surnaturels de ma famille ) Alors je commence à utiliser mes pouvoirs à titre de défense contre ceux qui veulent le pouvoirs ou ma mort de peur que je sois plus puissante qu'eux ( vous rappel quand même qu'à ce moment là j'ai seulement 10ans alors je sais pas si y'avais que du sang dans leurs verres ou s'ils ont fumer les herbes mais heu… Comment dire… ils vont pas bien) bref, donc c'est à 13 ans que je perds mes parents dans une « bataille » contre une bande de sorciers et sorcières dégénérés qui me veulent « en rat de laboratoire » pour voir de quoi je suis faite ( c'est définitif c'est des malades ) . L'évènement qui va leur faire regretter d'être venus au monde car à ce moment là, plus de pitié pour personne, transformations et combats à volonté(tous massacrés !).

2ans de batailles et de fuite plus tard…

Dans 1 semaine exactement j'aurai 15 ans, je crois que je n'ai jamais utiliser tant de force de ma vie, voilà deux ans que je me bats et que je fuis et maintenant c'est le grand final, ils sont à dix contre moi, je jette des éclairs de glaces de partout ( entre temps mes pouvoirs ce sont développer et j'en ai découvert d'autres ) je suis sale, blessée, mes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi brillants mes crocs aussi avides de sang ( je suis devenue une vrai boule de nerf, à la fois peureuse, violente, et fragile comme une gosse ), l'envie de les tuer tous jusqu'au dernier me brûlait les mains, je voulais en finir, j'avais peur de mourir mais sans leur montrer. Je me sentais partir, je vis avant de tomber sur je ne sais quoi ou plutôt sur je ne sais qui, de l'agitation autour de moi, puis… le vide. C'est là que ma vie a réellement commencé.

PDV Klaus Mikaelson

Mon frère Elijah me faisais encore la morale, je m'en prenais aux innocents pour me nourrir, je vois pas où est le problème ? Dans une ruelle ou une place abandonnée pas loin, je sentis du sang… Pas humain, mais du sang, et aussi de la magie.

Elijah : Mon frère…

Klaus : le coupe, je sais, du sang

Elijah : Allons voir.

Nous partîmes à vitesse vampirique vers ce fameux lieu dont provenait l'odeur et la scène qui s'offrit à moi me fit sourire. Une gamine se battait contre une petite dizaine de sorcier, je voyais de loin mon frère venir. Lui, le bon samaritain.

Elijah : Klaus, nous devons l'aider, regarde-la, elle faiblit, ce n'est qu'une enfant et je refuse que l'on s'en prenne à elle.

Klaus : Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Elijah : s'énerve, Klaus, pour une fois dans ta vie mon frère ne sois pas égoïste.

Klaus : Bien, si elle s'avère être une ennemie, je la tue.

J'arrachais quelques cœurs pendant que mon frère en arrachait d'autres, ensuite j'allais stopper la chute de la gamine en la rattrapant dans mes bras. Elijah questionna la dernière sorcière sur les raisons de ce combat, elle ne répondit pas, il la mordit et se dirigea vers moi, elle n'était pas morte mais bien amochée, évanouie dans mes bras. Nous rentrâmes au manoir où je l'installa dans une chambre.

PDV Laya

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, j'ai oublié une partie de ce qu'il s'était passer avant que je m'évanouisse. Mais je sortis de mes pensées quand je sentis la présence de deux individus dans ce que je présume était une chambre. L'inquiétude monta en moi, une question, m'auraient-ils enlevée ? (les sorciers, pas les Mikaelson). J'entendis une voix.

?: Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller

?: Ca fait trois jours qu'elle dort

Elijah : Klaus…

Klaus ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Sortie encore une fois de mes pensées par cette même voix que tout à l'heure.

Elijah : Bonjour…

Je me redresse brutalement en sortant les crocs et me collant au mur derrière moi.

Elijah : Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, en nous, je m'appelle Elijah et voici mon frère Klaus

Klaus : sois polie et réponds

Il a le don de m'énerver celui-là, il n en fallut pas plus pour que je régisse.

Laya : Je m'appelle Laya, qui êtes vous ?

Elijah : Laya, c'est un très joli prénom, je m'appelle Elijah, quel âge as-tu, Laya

Laya : 15 ans dans une semaine

Klaus : je suis Klaus Mikaels…

J'entends des pas … Une belle blonde aux yeux bleus se place dans l'embrasure de la porte.

?: alors ? elle est où ? dit-elle en regardant dans la chambre et elle sourit en me voyant, je suis Rebekah, leur petite sœur

Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah ?...

Laya : tout bas en pensant être la seule à m'entendre, attendez… Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah… en parlant plus haut, La famille originelle ?!

Klaus : tu es bruyante

Rebekah : tu as entendu parler de nous à ce que je vois

Laya : et pas qu'un peu… regarde Klaus, un peu effrayée, ce que j'avais entendu de lui ne jouait pas en sa faveur

Klaus : me regarde droit dans les yeux, putain qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, je me sentais gênée, un peu apeurée aussi, Elijah brisa le silence.

Elijah: tu vas rester avec nous le temps qu'on te trouve un logement et une famille d'accueille, en attendant tu reste dans le manoir avec nous

Laya : Pas de famille d'accueille, tout ce que vous voudrez sauf ça

Klaus : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec lui ? Il me fait peur j'y crois pas ! Bon on respire.

Laya : je préfèrerai vivre seule, qu'avec une famille qui n'est pas la mienne ou que je ne connais pas

Rebekah : tu es rouge pivoine chérie, allez viens, me tire par le bras

Klaus : je t'intimide, j'adore, en souriant

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau j'en tombe presque rien que d'y penser. Bref, après une douche, un aprème shopping avec Rebekah qui est super sympa, j'apprends que je vais aller au lycée et aussi je leur raconte mon histoire.

Le soir Klaus nous a préparé un dîner succulent, sans boire de sang, ce qui m'a étonner, en même temps il a du se gaver, il doit avoir tellement de femme à ses pieds avec ce physique de dingue et ce côté Bad boy qui me fait fondre comme du chocolat au soleil, tu divagues Lya, tu divagues.

Elijah : On reprend, qui suis-je ?

Laya : Mon tuteur légal

Elijah : toi ?

Laya : Laya Evans, je vais avoir 15ans et je viens d'arriver à Mystic Falls, je voyageais et je viens de La Nouvelle Orléans

Elijah : bien, il te reste encore un jour, alors profites, bonne nuit, ensuite il quitta la table.

Klaus : Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_A suivre…_

**Re! Merci de m'avoir lue (si vous lisez c'est normalement que vous avez lu le texte ci-dessus) et review s'il vous plaît! Première impression, comment vous trouvez ma fiction etc... Merci encore à H ma bêta-correctrice que je cite de temps à autre. Je fais pas Marie Su un peu au début? Voili voilou les amis :-).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour! J'ai une journée de retard je sais et j'en suis désolée. Comme promis encore merci à Oceane pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai un problème avec mon ordi qui fait que je ne vois pas les reviews après qu'elle soit postée et donc je ne les vois que quelques jours plus tard. Merci aussi à H. On se retouve en bas les amis j'espère que mon 2cnd chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre**

Il reste un jour avant le lycée, effectivement, il faut que je profite. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Klaus à côté de mon lit, debout, qui me regardait.

Laya : hm… Bonjour

Klaus : Lève-toi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je vais à la salle de bain m'habiller et me maquiller. Ensuite on descendit. Laya : je peux déjeuner avant ?

Il sort une poche de sang du frigo et me la tends. What?

Laya : ha non, pas de sang pour moi

Klaus : pourquoi, t'es un vampire non ?

Laya : pas vraiment, mais je peux en boire c'est juste que le plus nutritif pour moi c'est la nourriture et le sang, mais je ne prends que l'un

Klaus : compliquée, t'es bien une femme

Le regarde en souriant. Après avoir déjeuné, il me fait faire un tour du propriétaire. Ensuite il m'a montré une pièce près du salon, mes yeux se sont illuminés en la voyant.

Laya : c'est…

Klaus : mon atelier

Laya : tu peins ?! c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose

Klaus : et je dessine aussi tu peux venir ici tant que tu veux, à condition de ne pas toucher à mon travail.

Laya : c'est promit ! merci ! me suis pas contrôler et je lui ai sauter dans les bras

Il n'a rien dit et est parti me laissant libre de faire ce que je veux dans son atelier. J'étais aux anges, je me mis à dessiner sans voir l'heure, je décidais alors d'arrêter et de préparer mes affaires pour demain.

Qui dit nouveau lycée dit nouveaux amis et nouvelle vie, mais il y a un hic, enfin je sais pas comment l'interpréter, j'ai sauter des classes, alors je me retrouverai avec des 16/17ans dans ma classe, ça fera bizarre mais bon bref. Arrivée devant le lycée après que Elijah m'ai déposée, j'allais direct au bureau du principal, ensuite à l'administration pour au final arriver au bureau des délégués principaux pour mon emploi du temps et le reste de mes manuels et surtout mon casier. Après quoi je me suis rendu dans mon cours de… d'histoire. Ok ça passe, maintenant faut choisir une place, y'a des garçons pas mal mais certains sont déjà installés et je vois des couples formés, ça promet ! qui voudrait se mettre à côté d'une gamine de deux ans de moins que vous ?. Un grand brun aux yeux noisette vint finalement à ma table.

?: bonjour je peux m'assoir ?

Laya : j't'en prie, j'm'appelle Laya

?: en s'asseyant Stefan

Laya : ravie de faire ta connaissance

Stefan : t'es nouvelle non ?

Laya : oui

Stefan : tu étais où avant ?

Laya : ho, heu… je voyageais… du coup j'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour les études

Stefan : ha, excuse moi mais, t'as quel âge ?

Laya : 15ans dans 5jours et toi ?

Stefan : 17ans, t'as sauter des classes ?

Laya : tu vois autre chose ?

Stefan : …

Laya : désolée, je suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus sympa ni de plus sociale (n'est-ce pas H ?)

Stefan : se retourne vers une blonde aux yeux bleus à côtés d'une brune aux yeux marrons et des mèches rouges dans les cheveux j'adore, puis reporte son regard sur moi, t'as visiter la ville déjà ?

Laya : non pas encore, je suis arrivée de La Nouvelle Orléans i jours

Stefan : ça te dirai qu'on te fasse visiter ?

Laya : on ?

Stefan : moi et mes amis

Laya : d'accord je veux bien c'est gentil, merci

Stefan : attends nous à la pause déjeuner, aujourd'hui on finit tous à la même heure

Laya : comment tu sais ?

Stefan : c'est le retour de vacances

Laya : ha ok (t'es conne ou quoi ?)

Prof : bonjour à tous j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes bien reposer. Maintenant sortez vos manuels

Ma matinée de cours s'est bien passé, après l'histoire j'ai eu maths, où j'ai fais la connaissance de Caroline (la blonde aux yeux bleus) qui au passage est avec Stefan, ensuite j'ai eu bio où j'ai fais la connaissance de Elena qui elle est avec le grand frère de Stefan, Damon, que je ne connais pas encore. Ensuite j'ai eu une heure de libre avant la pause déjeuné alors j'en ai profité pour me faire des repères dans le lycée et aménager mon prévus je retrouvai Stefan et ses amis devant le lycée, on alla manger au Mystic Grill et ils me firent découvrirent la ville, de l'entrée au cimetière, du manoir Salvatore à la plus petite cabane du fond de la forêt. J'ai passé un aprèm super. J'ai rencontrer un certain Matt, qui sort avec Rebekah, que je n'ai pas vu de la journée d'ailleurs, et me suis liée d'amitié avec presque tout le monde. Plutôt bien pour une première journée, moi qui avait peur de ne pas être acceptée, je ne sais pas si je leur révèlerai mon identité un jour mais je sens que ma vie à Falls ne sera pas ennuyeuse. Après tout, tout vient à point, à qui sait attendre, non ?

**A suivre**

**Voili voilou j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits. A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3:Apparences trompeuses

**Bonjour bonjour! Aujourd'hui zéro retard même avec ma tonne de devoirs à faire j'avais trop envie de poster alors j'qi pris sur mon temps pas si libre que ça mais c'est pas grave. Merci Océane pour ta review des plus plaisante. Sans me vanter je sais que plusieurs personnes lisent ma fiction et j'aimerais plus de review car seule Océane post et je trouve ça dommage. Bref posez moi des questions dans les reviews, sur tout, ma fic, moi etc. J'y répondrais dans un chapitre spécial. Merci et bonne lecture! :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Les apparences sont trompeuses**

PDV Klaus

Laya avait monopolisé mon atelier, à chaque fois que je la voyais, sois elle dessinait ce qu'elle faisait plus qu'autre chose, soit elle peignait mais très peu, elle préfère le dessin. Elle a l'esprit manipulateur, tout comme moi, mais aussi contradictoire. Elle est pleine de vie et a le sens de la famille, mon frère Elijah l'aime énormément, elle a son caractère à elle, c'est une battante. Elle aura 15 ans demain, j'ai décider d'être gentil et de lui faire un petit cadeau.

PDV Laya

Comme tous les matins, Elijah m'a déposée au lycée. J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit. Normal aujourd'hui et un grand jour ! J'ai enfin 15ans ! Bon j'ai eu droit à une scène de Rebekah ce matin, je n'ai pas vu Klaus. Elijah m'a aussi souhaiter mon anniversaire et je n'aurai mes cadeaux que ce soir, parce que j'ai des cadeaux en plus. Ils sont sympas je les adore. Bref ça sonne, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Direction histoire, Stefan était déjà assit et dès qu'il me vit, il souri, je m'assis et j'entendis un grand « bon anniversaire Laya » Toute la classe avait dit ça en chœur. Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Je me retournais et lança un grand « merci ! », puis le prof arriva et le cours avec.

Journée de cours enfin terminée ! Mes amis n'ont rien voulu me dire d'autre que « Manoir Salvatore à 20h et sois à l'heure et en beauté ! », avant de me faire un bisous sur la joue chacun leur tour en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire – combien de fois je l'aurai entendu – et ils partirent.

Je vis un 4x4 noir se garer devant le lycée, et je savais qui allait en sortir. Klaus. Il s'appuya contre sa voiture en croisant les bras et quand il me vit arriver, il ouvrit la porte côté passager – quel gentleman -.

Klaus : Bon anniversaire ma douce

Laya : En montant, merci, s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu es la dernière personne à me le souhaiter…

Klaus : …

Après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le chemin du manoir, je m'interrogeai, où m'emmenait-il ?

Laya : Klaus, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Klaus : C'est une surprise.

Laya : Vous avez tous un problème de mystère aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Klaus : On dirai bien que toi et la patiente font deux.

Laya : Ba comparé à toi, la patiente et moi ne faisons qu'un, il sourit à ma réflexion puis s'arrêta.

Klaus : Ferme les yeux, nous sommes arrivés.

J'obéis à sa demande, j'entendis la porte passagère s'ouvrir.

Klaus : Donne-moi ta main.

Laya : - J'ai failli balancer un « mais je veux pas t'épouser moi ! » la blague de merde - Ok, je cherchais sa main à ta-ton.

Il me guida doucement jusqu'à ce que l'on s'arrête et là…

Klaus : Ouvre les yeux.

HO-MON-DIEU.

PDV Klaus

Je la guidai lentement à un endroit bien précis puis lâcha sa main.

Klaus : Ouvre les yeux.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche avant de mettre sa main dessus et d'hurler de joie et d'émerveillement. Je l'ai impressionné, objectif atteint. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

PDV Laya :

J'ouvris grand la bouche puis mis ma main dessus et étouffa un hurlement de joie. Je n'en revenais pas ! Ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux était magnifique ! Une carrière resplendissante avec une eau claire, une cascade gigantesque et de la verdure. C'était éblouissant. J'avais envie d'aller m'y baigner, mais le hic, c'est que je n'ai pas de maillot. Dommage.

Laya : Klaus… C'est … C'est absolument magnifique !

Klaus : Je sais, j'ai toujours impressionné mon entourage.

Laya : Quelle modestie…

Klaus : Au lieu de critiquer tu ferai mieux d'admirer le paysage, je dois t'emmener quelque part.

Je suis restée une bonne heure à tout visiter et à m'émerveiller comme une idiote devant chaque nouvelle chose que je voyais, Klaus devait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, ça se comprend.

19h55 Manoir des Salvatore

Bonnie : Elle va arriver !

Jeremy : Calme-toi.

Caroline : Jeremy a raison, elle se souviendra de son anniversaire toute sa vie !

Damon : Je vois la voiture de Klaus.

Toc Toc

PDV Laya

On arrive sur le chemin menant au manoir.

Klaus : Arrête de gesticuler tu es perturbante.

Laya : C'est pas de ma faute je sais pas ce qu'ils me préparent.

Klaus : Si tu ne t'arrête pas de toi-même je vais le faire à ta place, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, en tout cas pas pour toi.

Laya : Elijah aura vite fait de te…

Klaus : Me met une main sur la bouche, la ferme ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Je n'ai rien dit de plus mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de pleurer (rappelez-vous le chapitre un « fragile comme une gosse »). Mais pas devant lui, je ne ferai que lui prouver que je suis faible.

20h, je suis devant la porte. Je prends une grande inspiration, toc toc, je frappe à la porte mais pas de réponse. J'entre, il fait noir, puis je sursaute quand d'un coup la lumière s'allume et là… HO-MON-DIEU (oui j'aime bien cette expression), des lumières de partout, des ballons, une banderole HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, des ballons we love you « nous t'aimons », mes amis et certains que je ne connaissais pas étaient réunis pour une fête en mon honneur.

Tous : Bon anniversaire !

Laya : Presque en larme, hiiaaa ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Je sautille et tape dans mes mains toujours pas remise de mes émotions.

Caroline : En se rapprochant, ma belle, je te présente Jeremy, en le montrant du doigt.

Jeremy : Salut ! Bon anniversaire !

Laya : Enchantée, merci.

Caroline : Voici Bonnie.

Bonnie : Hey ! Bon anniversaire.

Laya : Merci.

Caroline : Et enfin Damon, le grand frère de Stefan.

Damon : Bonjour, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Laya : Moi aussi.

Stefan : Je vous avais dis qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas !

Laya : J'avoue que je suis époustouflée, je n'en reviens pas, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Elena : Le gâteau et après les cadeaux !

Laya : Gâtoooooo, bave.

Matt : Bonjour, on n'a pas été présenté je m'appelle Matt.

Laya : Oui bonjour, Laya, t'es le copain de Rebekah c'est ça ?

Matt : Oui.

Rebekah : Tu bave pour le gâteau ou pour mon copain ?

Stefan : Je dirai le gâteau !

Laya : Dans le mille Stefan ! Bon on le mange ?

Tout le monde explose de rire.

Stefan : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Un magnifique gâteau blanc HAPPY BIRTHDAY, après avoir englouti ce met délicieux, les cadeaux. Un magnifique bracelet en or de Elena et Damon, un nouveau portable de Rebekah et Matt, une robe de soirée magnifique de Caroline et Stefan – ça ne m'étonnes pas d'elle - , et de Jeremy et Bonnie 100 euros de bons d'achat dans un magasin de décorations – pour ma chambre - .

Laya : En faisant un câlin à tous le monde, merci à tous, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez, c'est énorme tous ces cadeaux !

Bonnie : Porte les et utilise-les, ça nous suffira.

Laya : Encore merci les amis.

La soirée a continuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les blagues fusaient, les fous rires éclataient, tout le monde buvait et mangeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bouteille tombe, je voulu la stopper grâce à mes pouvoirs mais je me suis retenue. Mais Caroline eu la réaction immédiate de la rattraper, trop rapidement à mon goût. Un vampire ?

Damon : C'est malin tu pouvais pas la laisser tomber ? Va falloir l'hypnotiser maintenant !

Comment il sait celui-là ?

Caroline : Non ! C'est notre amie ! Elle a le droit de savoir.

Laya : Que tu es un vampire ?

Caroline : Comment…

Laya : Qui d'autre à part Rebekah et Caroline sont des vampires ou autre créature surnaturelle ici ?

Jeremy : Je suis un chasseur.

Bonnie : Je suis une sorcière.

Damon : Je suis un vampire.

Stefan : Je suis un vampire.

Elena : Je suis un vampire.

Matt : Je suis un humain.

Caroline : On voulait te le dire…

Laya : Souris, je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule.

Tous sauf Rebekah : Quoi ?

Je me transforme entièrement, yeux bleus, crocs etc. Je leur montre et expliquent mes pouvoirs et mon histoire.

Laya : J'avais peur que vous soyez tous humains.

Stefan : Alors tu es la première de ton espèce, comme Klaus ?

Laya : Oui.

Après ces révélations, nous étions encore plus proches les uns des autres, la soirée a continuée et tout le monde est parti au fur et à mesure. Il ne restait que moi et les frères Salvatore, Rebekah m'attendait dehors pour me ramener, au manoir m'attendait une autre surprise.

Laya : Merci pour tout, c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.

Damon : Allez, file, tu vas rater ta deuxième surprise, à la prochaine.

Stefan : Heureusement qu'il y deux jours de fériés sinon on serai crevés demain ! Allez, bonne nuit.

Laya : Bonne nuit les garçons.

Rebekah : Tu vas adorer ce que Klaus t'a fait.

Laya : Décidément je suis toujours la dernière au courant aujourd'hui. – Klaus m'a fait quelque chose ? -

Rebekah : Ba sinon c'est plus des surprises.

On arrive au manoir, qu'est-ce que je vais y trouver en entrant ?

J'entre, rien de particulier, si, une table magnifique, avec un repas plus qu'appétissant et un grand paquet derrière.

Klaus : Bonsoir.

Elijah : Joyeux anniversaire.

Laya : Vous voulez que je meurs d'éblouissement aujourd'hui.

Klaus : Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ma douce. Viens t'asseoir, me tire la chaise, - gentleman jusqu'au bout –.

Elijah : Me tend une enveloppe, tiens.

Laya : Merci, ouvre, un voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans ! Merci, merci, merci, merci infiniment.

Les gens qui m'entourent sont décidément dingues.

Après avoir mangé, Klaus m'a suivi jusque dans ma chambre où j'ai ouvert mon cadeau.

Laya : C'est la clairière où tu m'as emmenée tout à l'heure !

Klaus : Oui, je suis peut-être gentil mais n'en prend pas l'habitude.

Il partit dans sa chambre, je m'endors en repensant à ma journée, j'ai découvert et pu profiter, pendant un temps, de la part d'humanité qu'il y a en Klaus, j'ai découvert que mes amis étaient pour le plus grand nombre d'entre eux, des êtres du monde surnaturel et enfin, j'ai eu le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie. C'est la tête pleine de beaux souvenirs que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4 PARTIE 1

**Disclamer: ****Bon, j'ai oublier de le faire en début d'histoire. Aucun personnage de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient. Ils sont la création de Julie Plec (aux dernières nouvelles tout du moins), mis à part ceux que vous ne connaissez pas et que j'intègre moi même comme mes propres persos. **

**Je vous le rappellerai à la fin mais si vous voulez me poser des questions en tout genre c'est maintenant car par manque de temps pour la correction et la re-lecture de mes deux prochains chapitres, je ne pourrais pas poster avant deux semaines peut-être, je verrai avec Alice. Bref voilà bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux paysages PARTIE 1**

PDV Laya

Je n'oublierai jamais la journée d'hier, j'ai regardé mes cadeaux de plus près ce matin, et me suis aperçu que le voyage offert par Elijah, était pour deux personnes, pour une durée au choix. Qui allais-je emmener avec moi ? Pour y réfléchir calmement et en me détendant, je suis allé à l'atelier de Klaus, je l'y est trouvé en train de peindre, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger alors j'ai pris mon grand bloc et j'ai commencer à dessiner. Je réfléchis… Caroline ? Non… Hm… Elena ? Non plus !... Rrhhaaa ! Stefan ? Pour quoi faire ? Hm non il me faut quelqu'un qui connait la Nouvelle Orléans et qui pourrait me la faire découvrir… Il n'acceptera jamais… Allez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je pose mon bloc sur la table et m'aperçois que j'ai dessiné Klaus, quoi ? Je déchire la feuille, la froisse, la jette puis prends une grande inspiration et me lève.

Laya : Klaus ?

Klaus : Que puis-je faire pour toi ma douce ? Dit-il en peignant un détail.

Laya : Je voudrais que tu m'accompagne à La Nouvelle Orléans.

Klaus : Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Laya : S'il te plaît, tu connais cette ville, tu pourrais me la faire découvrir ?

Klaus : Donc tu veux uniquement que je te serve de guide touristique.

Laya : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fin, tu comprends pas… C'est pas grave je savais que tu dirais non, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. En partant, merci quand même, j'étais quand même déçue.

PDV Klaus

Je la vis entrer dans la pièce, elle ne fit pas attention à moi et semblait préoccupée. Elle prit son bloc et commença à dessiner mais semblait plus réfléchir à autre chose qu'à son dessin. D'un coup elle regarda la feuille, la déchira, la froissa et la jeta avant de se lever. Je la sentis s'approcher de moi.

Laya : Klaus ?

Klaus : Que puis-je faire pour toi ma douce ? Dis-je en finissant un détail.

Laya : Je voudrais que tu m'accompagne à La Nouvelle Orléans.

Klaus : Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Laya : S'il te plaît, tu connais cette ville, tu pourrais me la faire découvrir ?

Klaus : Donc tu veux uniquement que je te serve de guide touristique.

Laya : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fin, tu comprends pas… C'est pas grave je savais que tu dirais non, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. En partant, merci quand même, elle était déçue.

Elle est partit comme ça, sans me laisser répondre. Elle est gonflée, je vais la laisser comme ça un moment. J'étais tout de même curieux de ce qu'elle avait dessiné, j'allais voir et en reconstituant les deux morceaux de feuille déchirée, je me reconnu dans ses traits de crayon. En réfléchissant, elle m'avait inconsciemment dessiné. Pas mal. Je suis important, comme toujours.

PDV Laya

Je n'ai pas tellement réfléchis à ma réaction, j'étais persuadée qu'il dirait non alors j'en ai fais une déduction bien avant d'aller lui parler. Merde ! Putain de merde de conne que tu es ! Tu fais comment maintenant hein ? Mais, depuis quand je suis schizo ? Je vais pas retourner le voir, ça lui ferai trop plaisir. Non je vais le laisser comme ça et faire comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner. (Ces deux là ont les même idées ou presque).

Bon, aujourd'hui c'est férié et demain aussi alors faut me trouver une occupation. Pas l'atelier, Klaus doit encore y être. Le grill, j'ai assez vu la tête désespérée des alcooliques et c'est pas contre lui mais la tête de Matt aussi je l'ai assez vu. Stefan doit… Doit… Je sais pas. Caroline… En train de dévaliser une boutique de fringues, ou avec sa mère. Elena, en train de coucouner avec Damon sûrement. Jeremy, en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos ou je sais pas quoi. Bonnie est partie voir sa mère. Rebekah, tiens c'est vrai elle est où ? Ha oui, elle devait partir je sais où avec Elijah. Et Elijah, bah, j'suis bête avec Rebekah nounouille. Il ne me reste plus que… Klaus. Ou la solitude c'est bien aussi. Je vais plutôt opter pour une balade en forêt. J'allais sortir quand…

Laya : Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes clés…

Klaus : Serait-ce cela que tu cherches ? Dit-il en brandissant mes clés

Laya : Sursaute, tu m'as fais peur !

Klaus : ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Laya : Donnes-moi ça, s'il te plaît.

Klaus : Je t'accompagne.

Laya : Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Klaus : Sourire vainqueur.

Pff. Il m'énerve avec ce sourire. En attendant, la solitude c'est pas pour maintenant, il a le chic pour s'imposer (on sait très bien qu'elle se fait juste une raison alors qu'elle est contente de passer du temps avec Klaus.) mais bon, je ne vais me le mettre à dos, et je n'ai pas la force de lui tenir tête.

On marchait dans la forêt depuis une heure maintenant, silencieusement. Klaus avait les mains dans le dos, comme souvent.

Klaus : Oui.

Laya : Quoi « oui » ?

Klaus : Je t'emmènerai à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Laya : Ha ça… Non en fait j'ai quelqu'un…

Klaus : S'arrête, tu viens me déranger pendant que je peins pour ensuite me dire que tu as « quelqu'un » !

Laya : Ho ça va tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te faisait plaisir de m'emmener là bas.

Klaus : Me regarde droit dans les yeux, je t'interdis, de me parler sur ce ton.

Laya : … J'ouvris la bouche, puis rien… Pardon…

Klaus : Avec qui pars-tu ?

Laya : Personne…

Klaus : Personne !

Laya : Quoi !? Je voulais pas retourner te parler après la façon dont j'ai réagis, j'étais ridicule, alors j'ai voulu te faire rager. Réalisant ce que je venais de dire, Heu… Non enfin… Oublies ce que je viens de dire…

Klaus : Sourit, je voulais te laisser croire quelques heures que tu irais seule, mais apparemment j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur toi puisque tu commence à me ressembler.

Laya : - Klaus qui révèle ses plans ? - Alors c'est oui ? Avec des yeux doux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Klaus : Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Laya : Evidemment, j'en étais sûre, heum, tout ce que tu veux.

Klaus : Tu joues avec le feu ma douce.

Laya : Le plaisir de revoir une ville que tu aimes ?

Klaus : Se rapproche, tu n'as pas peur, d'être seule avec moi pendant quelques jours ? Je suis dangereux, il pourrait me prendre l'envie de te faire des choses horribles.

Laya : ça te ferai trop plaisir que j'ai peur.

Klaus : Je peux te tuer.

Laya : Hein ! En riant, on ne peut pas me tuer, par contre toi… Avec un pieu de chêne blanc…

Klaus : Essaie seulement et je te démembre sur place. Dit-il à mon oreille.

Laya : Sourire sadique (H), ne me tente pas, il n'y a que deux façons de me tuer, et tu ne les connais pas. Alors ça va être dur !

On sourit tous les deux et je couru à vitesse vampirique à travers la forêt, suivit de très près par Klaus, qui malheureusement pour moi, était plus rapide. Je me retrouvai plaquée à un arbre, Klaus très proche de moi, commençait à sortir les crocs.

Klaus : Chuchote, et là tu as peur ?

Laya : N-Non… (elle est complètement flippée) Tu m'empêche de respirer (la mytho !)

Klaus : Et si je fais ça, commence à plonger la tête dans mon cou les crocs sortis.

Laya : Vas-y si tu veux, ça m'est égal (elle espère quand même qu'il ne le fera pas).

Klaus : Se retire de mon cou mais me maintient à l'arbre, tu n'as vraiment pas peur.

Laya : J'en ai vu d'autres des vampires.

Klaus : Et des loups-garous ?

Laya : J'ai été élevée par des loups-garous.

Klaus : Une morsure peut te tuer.

Laya : Non.

Klaus : Alors si je te mors, tu ne meurs pas ?

Laya : Avec toutes les humaines que tu te tapes t'en a pas eu assez ?

Klaus : Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre.

Laya :Tu es très calme pour quelqu'un qui est censé être énervé !

Klaus : Je te dirai quoi faire quand nous serons à la Nouvelle Orléans. Me lâche et part en courant d'air.

Après ça, je suis allée voir Caroline chez elle pour lui annoncer mon voyage.

Caroline : Tu es sûre que tu veux partir ?

Laya : Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vous a fait mais à moi rien ! Donc je ne veux pas voir débarquer le scooby-gang pendant mon voyage. Je peux compter sur vous non ?

Caroline : Il ne t'a rien fait pour le moment ! Mais si tu le dis… Fais attention quand même et prends des pieux !

Laya : J'ai des pouvoirs Miss Mystic Falls, et puis j'te rappelle quand même que les pieux ne lui font rien. Et il n'a pas de raison de vouloir me tuer ou me faire du mal. (on se rappelle la scène de tout à l'heure dans la forêt ?)

Caroline : D'après ta tête on dirait que si. Mais bon… Attends… Tu… Tu parles de lui comme si…

Laya : Comme siii ?

Caroline : Sourit, hiiiaaaa tu l'aimes !?

Laya : Non mais tu t'es entendue ? Dans ton langage c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Caroline : Donc c'est oui !

Laya : Non mais sérieux tu me vois avec un mec de 20ans ? Enfin 1020ans.

Caroline : J'avais raison !

Laya : -C'est moi ou elle saute presque de joie là ?- Je m'enfonce (H ?!). Non, non et NON !

Caroline : Mouais ... Vous allez où ?

Laya : -Comment elle change de sujet- La Nouvelle Orléans.

Caroline : La Nouvelle Orléans ? Avant les Mikaelson régnaient sur cette ville, tu seras dans son royaume.

Laya : Je sais et… ?

Caroline : Et… Et rien.

Laya : De toutes façons on ne part pas avant les vacances de Noël.

Caroline : Tu ne seras pas là pour le réveillon ?

Laya : Bien sûr que si ! Si je suis pas morte d'ici là ! Dis-je ironiquement.

Caroline : Lui ne sera pas ironique quand il s'attaquera à toi.

Laya : Tu dis ça comme si ça allait vraiment se passé. Caroline… Bon, je dois rentrer bye !

Caroline : Bye. Ha au fait ! T'oubli pas vendredi soir tu viens on se fait une soirée entre fille avec Elena et Bonnie.

Laya : Ok. t'inquiètes je serais là.

A la soirée.

Caroline : Laya, tu tiens l'alcool au moins ?

Laya : Je sais pas.

Caroline : On va voir ça. Elena, action ou vérité ?

Elena : Heum… Action !

Caroline : Fais le poirier et bois ton verre cul sec dans cette position !

Elena : S'exécute.

Laya : Ouais ! Applaudis.

Elena : Bonnie, action ou vérité ?

Bonnie : Vérité.

Elena : T'as déjà embrassé Kol Mikaelson ?

Bonnie : Beu non ! Care ?

Caroline : Action

Bonnie : Enlève ton haut, sors dans la rue et cris Merry Christmas ! *JOYEUX NOEL*

Caroline : Sort

Elena : Yes ! Elle l'a fait !

Caroline : J'ai pas froid aux yeux qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Laya !

Laya : Vérité !

Caroline : Est-ce que t'es vierge ?

Laya : Yep.

Bonnie : Avec Klaus dans le coin, à mon avis plus pour longtemps !

Laya : De un ce serai du viole, de deux en plus de ça de la pédophilie et de trois j'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui !

Elena : Tu ne tarderas pas à céder à ses charmes. Mais tu seras déjà majeure.

Laya : Vous avez trop bu les filles !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

On a continuer comme ça un moment et puis on a changé de jeu, et encore. Puis on commençait à être saoule et plus tenir debout alors on s'est coucher par prudence. C'était une bonne soirée !...

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas, reviews et questions! A la prochaine! **

**P.S: Merci Oceane et Lea Michaelson pour les reviews! (Lea, c'est pas pour être méchante mais Mickaelson s'écrit comme ça sauf si c'est exprès bisous bisous)**


	5. Chapter 4 PARTIE 2

**C-Coucou... *se cache derrière son clavier* Bon ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît. Ou alors après vous avoir donné une explication. Alors j'ai plusieurs semaines de retard tout simplement car avec Alice on a été chargées en devoirs, qu'on a pas toujours trouvé le créneau pour travailler alors voilà et puis mon ordi portable qui beug je dois à chaque fois reporter les dossiers sur l'ordi principal et c'est galère, mais également des problèmes personels qui et je n'avais pas toujours le moral à bosser sur les chap. Donc je vais poster plusieurs chapitres dans un laps de temps inférieur à deux semaines, pour que vous puissiez lire et que vous soyez satisfaits. Bisous bisous et encore désolée.**

_**Chapitre 4 PARTIE 2**_

ELLIPSE DE 2 MOIS ET DEMI APRES LA SOIREE

PDV Klaus

Elijah : Klaus quand arrêteras-tu tes gamineries ?

Klaus : Quand je serai mort. Il faut bien que je me nourrisse, et que je m'amuse aussi.

Elijah : Tu devras garder un œil sur Laya et donc stopper ton activité meurtrière.

Klaus : Elijah mon frère, tu espères encore ma rédemption, pour toi on peut dire que l'espoir fait vivre. C'est désespérant.

Elijah : Me plaque contre le mur, je te jure que si tu ne prends pas soin d'elle je te tue de mes propres mains ! Il disparaît.

PDV Laya : Chambre

Elijah : Alors tu es prête pour le voyage ?

Laya : Oui, je sais pas combien de temps on va partir, mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Elijah : Tu devrais prendre plus d'affaires, le voyage va durer une bonne partie des vacances et Klaus t'emmènera ailleurs qu'à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Laya : Où ça ? Dis. Dis. Dis! (ça fait gamine je sais)

Elijah : rigole, non je garde le secret. Voici un peu d'argent.

Laya : ça ce n'est pas un peu, c'est beaucoup ! Merci ! Me jette dans ses bras.

Mes bagages sont prêts je les ai mis dans le coffre du 4x4 de Klaus. Je retourne à l'intérieur vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié. Klaus buvait un verre de sang, je vais faire pareil, mais avec de l'eau. Il me suit du regard.

Laya : Tu vas me regarder longtemps comme ça ?

Klaus : Parce que c'est déplaisant ?

Laya : Non. Mais venant de toi, on dirait plutôt que tu penses à me bouffer. –ou à te violer !- La ferme conscience !-

Klaus : C'est une idée.

Laya : Les blagues tu connais ? Si tu prends tout au pied de la lettre tu vas tuer du monde.

Klaus : Rigole. Tu devrai te méfier, je pourrais avoir une petite faim.

Laya : J'ai peur. Dis-je avec ironie avant de boire mon verre cul sec.

Klaus : Les sorcières à mon service ne me sont d'aucune utilité à présent, je vais m'occuper d'elles personnellement ensuite nous partirons.

Laya : Je t'interdis de les tuer, des sorcières c'est toujours utiles, elles t'aident et toi tu les tues.

Klaus : Tu ressembles à mon frère, toujours à vouloir sauver les autres.

Laya : Moi au moins je ne suis pas égoïste, je pense un peu aux autres au lieu de me préoccuper que de moi, je ne suis pas comme toi Klaus.

Klaus : S'énerve. Tu n'es pas comme moi hein ? C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu crois que tu n'es pas égoïste ? Sache ma douce que les personnes qui me fréquentent finissent toujours par me ressembler !

Laya : Alors je dois m'éloigner de toi, je ne veux plus aller à La Nouvelle Orléans, pas avec toi en tous cas.

Klaus : Tu iras, que ça te plaise ou non avec moi. Monte dans la voiture.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'obéis. La portière à côté de moi s'ouvre sur Klaus. Ok, on respire et on ne dit rien. Je pose mon coude sur le rebord de la vitre et pose ma tête sur ma main avant de mettre mes écouteurs. Je sentais le regard de Klaus se poser sur moi de temps en temps, lui aussi tirait la tronche, il était tendu, la bouche serrée, les mains crispée sur le volant. Je ne dis rien pour le moment, ça ne ferai qu'empirer les choses. Klaus nous arrête devant une station service. J'enlève mes écouteurs.

Klaus : Tu veux manger ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Laya : Non merci… lui répondis-je doucement pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage, mais rater, je ne le regardais pas quand je lui parlais, super.

Klaus : J'arrive, claque la porte.

Je le vois partir d'un pas assuré mais énervé aussi. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard, l'air plus détendu. Je me risque à lui demander ce qu'il est allé faire ou pas ? En fait non, ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement.

Klaus : Nous arriverons dans 5 heures.

Laya : …

Klaus : Je te fais plaisir en t'emmenant en voyage et toi tu boudes comme une gosse.

Laya : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Oui on arrive dans 5 heures, tu veux que je conduise peut-être !?

Klaus : Je peux aussi te laisser y aller à pied.

Laya : Pas de problème, sors de la voiture.

Klaus : Sort aussi et à vitesse vampirique, se retrouve devant moi. Tu n'iras nulle part.

Laya : Laisse moi !

Klaus : Tu te tais, te remonte dans la voiture ou je te ramène et tu pourris dans ta chambre ! il avait les yeux de quelqu'un sur les nerfs.

Je n'avais jamais vu Klaus s'énerver comme ça contre moi, je faisais de gros yeux de traumatisée en pleurant, je ne voulais pas l'énerver comme ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Il ouvrit ma portière en me faisant signe de la main de monter. Il prit place et démarra. J'ai réussi à articuler une phrase entre deux sanglots.

Laya : Je… Je te demande… Pardon Klaus… Je ne voulais pas… Q-Que tu t'énerves c-comme ça… P-Pardon… -Non mais c'est pas moi ça ?!-

Klaus : …

Laya : Je suis pathétique… R-Regardes-moi, je pleures juste p-pour ça…

Klaus : Tu pleures comme une enfant que l'on a pas traité comme il faut, qui n'est pas habituée à ce que l'on s'en prenne à elle de cette façon, tu es fragile. Il dit cela d'une traite.

Laya : Je… Je ferais… Tout ce que tu voudras Klaus.

Klaus : Commence par arrêter de pleurer, et ça ne sert à rien que tu fasses ce que je te demande si tu as peur de moi.

Laya : Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on ait peur de toi.

Klaus : Pas toi. Je veux que tu te sentes en confiance, en sécurité.

Laya : J'ai… J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer…

Klaus : Souri. Tu crois que je vais te tuer parce que tu m'as tenu tête ? Tu as vraiment peur ?

Laya : Oui j'ai peur de toi… Et avec toi on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

Klaus : Tu m'as menti dans la forêt.

Laya : Je ne voulais pas montrer que j'étais faible. Et quand tu as sortis les crocs, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me mordre.

Klaus : Même si ça devais arriver, tu ne crains rien, tu cicatriserais immédiatement.

Laya : « Même si ça devait arriver » ?

Klaus : Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Ca te va ?

Laya : Pianote le numéro de Caroline.

Klaus : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Laya : Rien, j'ai un appel manqué de Caroline, je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'a appelée.

Klaus : Tu mens.

Laya : Pourquoi ?

Klaus : Tu as pris ton portable après que j'ai dis qu'il se pourrait que je te morde.

Laya : Ok, tiens, lui tends le téléphone, comme ça t'es sûr que je n'essaierai pas de m'enfuir ni d'appeler quelqu'un. De toute façon j'ai trop envie de ce voyage avec toi.

Klaus : sourit

Laya : Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Klaus : Tu as trop envie de ce voyage avec MOI

Laya : soupire, un vrai gamin…

Quelques heures plus tard.

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit dehors.

Klaus : Comment va ma belle au bois dormant ?

Laya : Toujours pas capter ce qu'il vient de dire (H !), mmmh, j'ai dormi tout le trajet ?

Klaus : Presque, il reste une demi-heure de route ma douce.

Laya : Tilt (H), ta belle au bois dormant ?

Klaus : Tu veux que je sois ton prince ? dit-il sûr un ton normal.

Laya : -il me fait marcher là ?- Tu me fais marcher là ?

Klaus : T'es trop jeune, et je ne crois pas aux contes de fées.

Laya : La preuve monsieur le Prince.

Klaus : Ne joues pas au sarcastique avec moi ma douce, tu risquerai de perdre.

Laya : Je ne jouais pas.

Klaus : Nous serons bientôt à la plantation.

Laya : - on dirait qu'il s'est calmé.- Plantation ?

Klaus : A l'époque de la fondation de la Nouvelle Orléans, je vivais dans une grande demeure de plantation.

Laya : C'est bien du Mikaelson…

Klaus : Soupire.

Laya : J'suis une ado j'raconte n'importe quoi.

Klaus : A mon avis même adulte tu diras n'importe quoi.

Laya : Klaus Mikaelson a le sens de l'humour ! C'est un scoop ! Dis-je en riant.

Il soupire à nouveau, exaspéré par ce manque de maturité dont j'ai fais preuve.

Klaus : Une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aurai jamais d'enfants.

Laya : C'est surtout que t'en es pas capable. Enfin tu comprends.

Klaus : Je suis à moitié loup. Et les loups peuvent… Se reproduire.

Laya : Rrhhôô ça va j'en ai vu d'autre. T'es pas obligé de « surveiller ton langage ».

Klaus : Elijah veut que je m'occupe bien de toi…

Laya : Et alors ? … Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ton frère ?! Presque en riant.

Klaus : Il me suivrait partout, me tourmenterai, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me chamailler avec mon aîné !

Laya : Et tu dois t'occuper de moi… Comme… Comme un père le ferai ?

Klaus : A ton âge tu ne devrais plus croire au père noël.

Laya :- la blague de merde - De toutes façons, toi, comme un père, pour moi en plus… Ca le fait pas.

Klaus : Dis que je ne serai pas un bon père… !

Laya : Le coupe. Paranoïaque surtout oui…

Klaus : Stop la voiture. Nous sommes arrivés.

Laya : Tourne la tête vers l'habitation et ouvre grand la bouche en sortant de la voiture. Klaus c'est magnifique ! – à croire que je dis que ça -

Klaus : Tu admireras plus tard, on pose les valises et je t'emmène faire un tour en ville.

Laya : D'accord !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous étions installés. Il m'a emmené dans un bar assez cool je trouve, pas loin du « vieux carré ». Il y avait une table remplie d'hommes étranges qui parlaient à voix basse et nous regardait Klaus et Moi de temps en temps, ils ne nous avaient jamais vu, c'est normal, enfin, je me fais une raison quoi. N'empêche, ils me rappellent vaguement quelque chose… Mais je ne sais pas quoi. On s'assit au bar.

Klaus : Un scotch, me regarde.

Laya : Ho. Hum… De l'eau s'il vous plaît.

Barman : Rit. Haha ! Désolé poupée, mais ici y'a pas d'eau ! J'peux encore te servir un cocktail si tu veux. Après peut-être qu'on pourrait le boire ensemble…

Laya : -non mais je rêve ?-

Klaus : Se lève apparemment en colère et attrape le mec par le col. Rappelles-la encore une fois poupée et je t'arrache le cœur ! Et je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi ! Maintenant tu lui présente tes excuses.

Les mecs de la table du fond se lèvent et se dirigent vers Klaus.

Gars1 : T'as un problème ?

Klaus : Il a manqué de respect à la demoiselle ici présente. Je ne fais que lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Gars1 : Le regarde de haut en bas. On va vous emmenez au boss.

Laya : Ca je crois pas chéri, je ne vais nulle part.

Gars2 : Ho que si tu vas venir, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te détruise ton jolie petit minois.

Laya : Essaie seulement et tu le regretteras.

Gars2 : Sort les crocs et se jette sur moi.

Laya : Crocs et yeux bleus, lui arrache le cœur avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Garde le cœur dans ma main. Personne le regrettera, un autre volontaire les vampires ?

Klaus : Sourit face à cette scène. Si tu testais tes talents sur leur soit disant boss.

Laya : Avec plaisir. – oui je suis un peu dangereuse, un problème ? Femme fatale peut-être ? Aller j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs ça fait con. T'es conne ! Ta gueule conscience !- (elle est un peu schizophrène sur les bords )

Gars1 : Me regarde avec des yeux suspicieux, il réfléchit. C'est pas possible…

Laya : Bon c'est quand tu veux, on a pas que ça à faire.

Gars3 : Elle est gonflée la gamine.

Laya : Soupire. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine de mes deux ? (oui et grossière aussi, sorry )

On est monté dans une voiture et sommes arrivés à une grande demeure que je trouvais digne des Mikaelson.

Klaus : Je vivais ici autrefois.

Laya : -Qu'est-ce je disais !- Qui y vit maintenant ?

Klaus : Si je le savais je ne perdrais pas mon temps !

Gars1 : Montez et attendez, je vais chercher le boss.

Nous sommes montés et arrivés dans une pièce semblable à un bureau. Une voix retentit derrière nous.

?: Il paraît qu'une enfant a tué un de mes gars ?

Laya : -cette voix- C'est vrai. – J'suis pas une enfant putain ! -

?: Apparaît devant nous et s'assit sur le rebord de la table. Tu connais les lois de cette v…

**A suivre...**

**Alors? Reviews et merc i encore de me lire! Xoxo 3 **


	6. Chapter 4 PARTIE 3

**Coucou! Merci pour les reviews! Pour te répondre Océane, non et non. Je devais écrire le début de la vi de Laya parce que inon il aurai fallu faire mille flash back et c'est pas humain donc tu auras ta répone en lisant les chapitres bisous!**

_**Chapitre 4 PARTIE 3**_

_Nous sommes montés et arrivés dans une pièce semblable à un bureau. Une voix retentie derrière nous._

_?: Il paraît qu'une enfant a tué un de mes gars ?_

_Laya : -cette voix- C'est vrai. – j'suis pas une enfant putain ! -_

_?: Apparaît devant nous et s'assit sur le rebord de la table, tu connais les lois de cette v…_

Laya : N'en crois pas mes yeux. M-Marcel ?

Marcel : Ly ? (se dit Laye)

Laya : se jette dans ses bras

Marcel : T'étais passée où ? Regarde Klaus. Klaus ? Me lâche.

Laya : Vous vous connaissez ?

Marcel : Un peu qu'on se connaît !

Ils se firent une accolade fraternelle. –what ?-

Klaus : C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

Marcel : Après ton départ, j'ai tout remis sur pied et j'ai entretenu la ville. Venez, on va s'installer au salon.

Laya : Hé ! J'ai raté un épisode ?

Marcel : Klaus a été comme un père pour moi quand j'étais esclave et…

Laya : Le coupe. Un père !?

Klaus : Ne remets en cause ma capacité à m'occuper d'un enfant. Me regarde avec insistance.

Laya : Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.

Marcel : Tu as bien poussé depuis le temps. Tu dois avoir… 15 ans ?

Laya : Tout pile ! Je les ai fêtés avant-hier.

Marcel : Comment êtes-vous arriver dans mon royaume ?

Klaus : - Son royaume, grrr - Elijah a offert a Laya un voyage pour deux à La Nouvelle Orléans, il n'a pas pu l'accompagner alors en gentilhomme que je suis, c'est moi qui aboutirai à cette tâche. De plus, je lui ferai découvrir d'autres parties du monde.

Laya : Etouffe un ricanement moqueur. « En gentilhomme que je suis », ricane.

Marcel : Bon, je dois vous fausser compagnie, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. On se revoit plus tard.

Laya : Avec plaisir !

Marcel : Bonne soirée.

Klaus : Viens, on rentre, demain on commencera la visite.

Je l'ai suivis sans broncher jusqu'à la sortie mais avant de sortir de la cour, j'aperçu l'homme de Marcel qui avait interpellé Klaus.

Laya : Hey Diego !

Diego : J'me disais bien qu'ta tête me disais quelque chose.

Laya : J'suis pas le genre de personne qu'on oubli facilement. –Klaus m'a injecté son caractère prétentieux c'est pas possible !-

Klaus : Laya !

Laya : J'arrive. A plus Diego.

Diego : Hoche la tête.

Dans la voiture, Klaus ne me regardait même pas, j'avais envie de savoir à quoi il réfléchissait.

Laya : A quoi tu penses ?

Klaus : Comment vous vous connaissez ?

Laya : -je commence à le connaître - Marcel m'a aidé quand je venais de perdre mes parents, quand j'avais 13 ans. On est devenu proches et… J'ai dus partir.

Il ne dit plus rien de tout le reste du trajet. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas aimer ce lien entre Marcel et moi. Ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur le volant au mot « proches ». Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux… Pas lui. Je suis allé me coucher sans un mot, en pensant déjà à demain.

PDV Klaus

Je n'aimais pas ce lien qu'ils partageaient. Je ne pouvais pas être jaloux. Et de quoi exactement ? Elle est partie se coucher sans un mot. J'ai fait de même quelques instants plus tard.

La nuit dernière, j'ai entendu des cris provenant de la chambre de Laya. Je ne suis pas du genre à accourir dans l'immédiat, mais ses cris m'empêchaient de dormir alors vers la fin de la nuit, quand je n'entendis plus rien, je suis aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre

**Alors? Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 4 PARTIE 4

** Surprise! Bon alors voilà, dernière partie du chap 4.**

_**Chapitre 4 PARTIE 4**_

_La nuit dernière, j'ai entendu des cris provenant de la chambre de Laya. Je ne suis pas du genre à accourir dans l'immédiat, mais ses cris m'empêchaient de dormir alors vers la fin de la nuit, quand je n'entendis plus rien, je suis all voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre._

Je me suis arrêté devant sa porte. Quand je suis entré elle dormait. Enfin je pense. Je me suis rapprocher de son lit, l'ai regardée un moment avant de lui caresser la joue et de repartir en direction de la porte d'entrée mais sa voix me stopa dans mon élan.

Laya : Klaus… Reste avec moi s'il te plaît… Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Je restais immobile un moment avant de faire demi-tour et de lui faire face. Elle se redressa et se mit sur le côté afin de me laisser de la place. Elle s'assit et ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine. Je m'assis dans son lit à côté d'elle. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire, elle resta dans cette position à fixer le vide, devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rallongea sur le côté face à moi. J'étais plus ou moins assis/avachi contre la tête du lit, torse nu avec un jogging. Elle s'endormit très vite et dans son sommeil, se rapprocha, jusqu'à finir la tête et une main sur mon torse. Son visage était détendu. Pour la rassurer, je passa mon bras gauche autour d'elle et la colla un peu plus à moi. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était quand je me suis réveillé mais quand je baissais les yeux, je voyais Laya endormie sur moi, mes bras autour d'elle. Elle bougea un peu puis ouvrit les yeux, en poussant des petits gémissements matinaux qui signifiaient qu'elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée et qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle avait l'air bien comme ça, tranquillement installée. Elle semblait étonnée et inquiète en me voyant à ses côtés.

Laya : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le même lit ?

Klaus : Tu as fais des cauchemars la nuit dernière et tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi.

Laya : Ca devait vraiment être horrible comme cauchemars. Dit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Klaus : S'en était un pour mes oreilles de t'entendre hurler comme si on t'égorgeait.

Laya : N'empêche j'ai bien dormi !

Klaus : Normal, je t'ai servi d'oreiller.

Laya : La modestie Klaus. La modestie.

Klaus : Sourire pensif.

Laya : Tu m'inquiètes quand tu fais ce sourire Klaus.

Klaus : Pourquoi ? Ca te donne l'impression que j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête, me rapproche de son oreille, à ton égard ?

Laya : Heu… N-non, que tu… Que tu prévois unm… Um… Que tu prévois un meurtre.

Après ça elle s'est rallongée sur moi comme si de rien n'était. Quel culot. Elle me trouvait confortable vu la manière dont elle caressait doucement mon torse avec sa tête, comme sur un oreiller bien douillait. Sauf que je ne suis pas un oreiller douillait.

Klaus : La soulève brutalement. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisée à faire ça.

Laya : Heu… Je…

Elle était rouge de honte et de mal aise. Je l'ai intimidée et mise mal à l'aise en la rejetant comme ça. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que cette nuit m'ai attendri mais elle se trompait. Je devrais lui mettre les points sur les i maintenant mais pour l'instant je suis sorti et l'ai laissée. Quand j'ai fermée la porte, elle avait ramené le drap sur elle en étant assise et s'y accrochait, encore choquée de son acte.

Elle n'ait pas sortie de sa chambre de toute la matinée ou très peu. Elle essayait de m'éviter, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Je n'allais sûrement pas faire le premier pas. Je devais commencer à lui faire visiter la Nouvelle Orléans aujourd'hui. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, il faut qu'elle profite. Qu'elle sorte même sans moi. Je dois me résigner à aller lui parler sinon personne ne le fera. (Normal, ils sont deux)

Klaus : Passe la porte. Il faut te nourrir.

Laya : Merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Klaus : Ok, je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ne t'a pas mise dans la meilleure des positions qu'il soit, mais…

Laya : Le coupe. Mon père.

Klaus : …

Laya : Mon père faisait ça. Il venait dans ma chambre et me prenait dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Je n'avais jamais peur avec lui. Tu me l'a rappelé l'espace d'un instant. J'ai agis sans réfléchir pap… Rrhhhââââ oublie ! Vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en ! Pleure, vas-t'en…

Klaus : Reste sans bouger.

Laya : En sanglot. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, snif, ton père ne te portais ni amour ni réconfort. Tu n'avais que tes frères. Et tu ne seras jamais père, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Laisse-moi… s'il te plaît…

Klaus : Tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu veux, tu es perdue.

Laya : …- il joue les psy ou quoi ? -

Klaus : Viens manger tu te sentiras mieux. Nous irons en ville ensuite.

Le repas passa silencieusement, j'avais quelques humaines à mon service dont je me nourrissais du sang, à chaque repas, chaque moment de la journée, dès que je le souhaitais, je leur entaillais le poignet et me servais un verre de sang frais. Ce qui m'étonna, c'est la réaction de Laya en me voyant me servir.

Laya : Toi la blonde, viens par ici.

Blonde : Je n'obéis qu'à Klaus, et il ne m'a pas dit de te…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ly se retrouva devant elle.

Laya : Que Klaus te l'ai dit ou non, si tu ne veux pas que je te vide de ton sang sur le champ, tu m'écoute.

Blonde : Je… Me regarde.

Laya : Tu l'auras voulu. L'hypnotise. Tu vas me donner ton poignet et oublier que tu l'as fait.

Blonde : Je vais oublier ce que j'ai fait.

Elle but son verre d'une traite, ces yeux ressortir plus bleus que jamais et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Klaus : Tu aurais pu me demander.

Laya : C'était plus fort que moi, c'est meilleur que les poches.

Klaus : Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas de sang car tu devenais « dangereuse ».

Laya : Ca m'arrive, c'est comme la cigarette, ça calme, ça détend. Comme toi, quand tu es en colère ou en manque, tu leur déchiquette le cou. OOuublie la dernière phrase.

Klaus : Oui mais moi je n'ai aucun état d'âme, aucune raison. Mais, je crois que tu m'as prouvé que tu pourrais tuer une population entière si tu le désirais, cela ne te ferais rien. Tu es comme moi. Je te l'avais dit.

Laya : Etre comme toi n'es peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Tu es libre. Libre de faire ce que tu veux sans le regretter, sans que personne ne fasse des représailles.

Klaus : Sauf Elijah et Rebekah.

Laya : Oui, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Rebekah depuis mon anniversaire…

Klaus : Elle va bien.

Laya : Klaus emmènes-moi m'amuser.

Klaus : Je t'ai dit qu'on allait en ville.

Laya : Oui mais non. Allez y'a sûrement quelque idiots à décapiter dans le coin non ? S'iiilll te plaaaîîîît Klaaauuusss !

Klaus : Ouvre la bouche puis la referme et sourit.

Laya : Yes ! Allez t'en fais pas, je vais t'en laisser un peu… Ou pas ! Allez viens je veux voir cette ville !

Elle m'a tiré par la main un peu partout dans la maison jusqu'à trouver les clés de la voiture ensuite elle m'a bombardé de questions à chaque qu'elle voyait une boutique, un lieu qui lui plaisait etc. Elle m'a demandé de lui faire un tableau de la ville la nuit. Nous avons croisé Marcel pas loin du vieux carré. J'ai fait quelques recherches entre temps et apparemment il serait le roi de la ville et commanderai le vieux carré et ses sorcières. Il a le pouvoir sur elles.

Laya : Hey !

Marcel : Salut, comment tu vas ?

Laya : Des envies de meurtres.

Marcel : Son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

Laya : Je plaisante ça va je vais pas te tuer, enfin pour l'instant.

Marcel : Heu… La ville te plais ?

Laya : Oui c'est très beau, juste une question, tous les humains ici sont au courant ? Ou ils sont hypnotisés ? Mais apparemment les vampires sont nombreux et ont le dessus, j'me trompe ?

Marcel : Tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, je suis désolé mais en tant que roi j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler dans mon royaume.

Laya : Ok à plu…

Klaus : Quel genre d'affaire Marcel ?

Marcus : Il a un problème le…

Laya : Marcus !

Marcel : Klaus écoute, ce qui est à moi est à toi, mais certaines choses ne sont qu'à moi et je dois m'en occuper. Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu devrais t'en aller. C'est toi qui m'a appris qui je suis, à ton image.

Laya : Marcel tu ne peux pas lui demander de partir, c'est ici qu'il vit. Et nous ne partirons pas sous tes ordres. Nous partirons si nous en avons envie. Tu as toujours tout voulu contrôler, même moi tu as voulu me contrôler.

Marcel : J'espère que tu es fier de toi Klaus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle, tu l'as hypnotisée c'est ça ?!

Klaus : Elle parle de son plein grès, et si tu la connaissais si bien que ça tu saurais qu'il est impossible de l'hypnotiser même pour moi !

Laya : - il prend ma défense – Partage de pensée vers Marcel – souffrance –.

Marcel : Tient sa tête entre ses mains et se tord de douleur.

Ly le regardait dans les yeux, il savait ce qu'elle faisait ses hommes ne savaient pas à part Diego qui ne tentait rien de peur qu'elle lui fasse la même chose, ses vampires commençaient à être nombreux autour de nous et je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps à tous les tuer. Laya commençait à se rendre compte du nombre de vampires réunis autour de nous et arrêta de torturer Marcel, que je considérais autrefois comme un fils.

Marcel : C'est bon… Laissez-les partir, je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Laya avant de s'éloigner ce qui eu le don de m'énerver.

Laya : …

Klaus : Je sais que tu ne pouvais plus te contrôler. Explique-moi de quoi tu parlais quand tu disais qu'il voulait toi aussi te contrôler.

Laya : Marcel savais que j'avais énormément de pouvoir, même à treize ans, alors il a voulu avoir le contrôle sur moi et mes pouvoir soit disant pour ne pas que ça nuise au bon fonctionnement de la ville. Il a essayé de m'apprivoiser comme une bête de cirque. Avant qu'il ne puisse passer à l'action, j'ai dus m'enfuir car les autres détraqués me poursuivaient. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé à eux ?

Klaus : Bien, Elijah et moi leur avons arraché le cœur. Viens, il va faire nuit, je vais t'emmener quelque part.

Laya : J'te suis.

Je l'ai emmenée à une fête dans un bar. Il y avait de la musique mouvante et de l'alcool, mais surtout, des humains. Plein d'humains à mordre. Elle s'assit au bar.

Laya : Je ne vais pas ressortir la même chose que l'autre fois. Dit-elle en souriant.

Klaus : Tu peux boire de l'alcool si tu veux. Je n'ai rien vu.

Laya : Ce n'est pas très responsable ça Klaus. Dit-elle toujours souriante

Klaus : A son oreille. Il n'y a personne pour nous surveiller.

Barman : J'vous sers ?

Klaus : Un scotch.

Barman : Un scotch pour monsieur et vous mademoiselle ?

Laya : Du rhum.

Barman : Pas d'alcool pour les mine…

Klaus : Donnez-lui ce qu'elle demande.

Barman : Je lui donne ce qu'elle demande… Je vous sers ça tout de suite !

Laya : Tu sais danser ?

Klaus : Je vois où tu veux en venir. Je ne danserai pas sur cette musique !

Laya : Allez. Pour le plaisir de me faire rire !

Klaus : Soupire.

Laya : A ta santé ! Boit son verre cul sec.

Klaus : Tu tiens l'alcool.

Laya : Je sais pas j'ai jamais essayer avant ! Enfin si mais bon.

On a continué à boire un moment puis elle s'est lever pour aller danser. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre, elle venait d'hypnotiser une humaine, et la mordit. Je la rejoignis et bu moi aussi, mais sans tuer nos victimes. Nous mordîmes encore 4 ou 5 personnes avant de retourner au bar.

Klaus : Tu es une vraie tueuse.

Laya : Deux rhum et deux scotch s'i'ou plaît !

Klaus : Deux scotchs ?

Laya : Un pour toi, un pour moi !

Klaus : Les ados…

Elle finissait son premier verre de rhum quand un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge vînt lui demander de danser avec lui. Elle accepta et s'excusa de me laisser. Ils dansèrent une demi-heure environ pendant que je discutais avec le barman et un autre type. L'un d'eux croyait que c'était ma fille. Il l'a regretté. Elle est revenue au bar pour boire un verre. Elle était seule, je ne lui ai pas posé de questions et la soirée finie dans les rires et les gorgées de sang. Avant de rentrer, on s'est attaqué à un couple qui se promenait un peu trop loin de la ville, juste avant la forêt. Le reste du séjour s'était passé à merveille pour Laya. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars et on sortait souvent. On avait entendu dire que des rôdeurs tuaient des touristes la nuit, quand ils se baladaient. Ly se sentait libre et heureuse, elle n'avait plus peur de moi à présent. Elle avait repris goût au sang humain mais sans danger apparent.

Nous avions finis nos bagages et partions dans une demi-heure.

Laya : J'ai passé un merveilleux séjour avec toi Klaus

Klaus : Alors je t'ai impressionnée ?

Laya : Plus d'une fois oui ! Elle souriait encore.

Klaus : Sourire satisfait.

On prit la route dans la bonne humeur, elle aurait aimé régler son compte à Marcel avant de partir mais elle pensait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle avait changé depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

Klaus : Tu me dois encore une chose.

Laya : Je t'avais dis tout ce que tu voudras, alors que veux-tu ?

Klaus : Que tu ne parles pas de nos cuites et des victimes que nous avons fait à La Nouvelle Orléans à Elijah. Tu n'as pas bu, ni alcool, ni sang humain. C'est clair ? Il t'en voudrait énormément, n'aurai plus confiance ni en moi ni en toi. Et il essaierai de me tuer.

Laya : Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui en parler. C'est risqué. Donc si j'ai bien compris, on rentre pour Noël, et on repart pour continuer le voyage c'est ça ?

Klaus : Tu comprends vite.

Laya : Ha ha ha, très drôle Nicklaus.

Klaus : Souris.

PDV Laya

Ce début de vacances avec Klaus était tout simplement fantastique ! Je me suis trop bien amuser ! Il m'a fait visiter, découvrir des choses fascinantes et même fait une peinture de la Nouvelle Orléans. On a bu et sommes sortis plusieurs fois et c'était trooop top !

Nous sommes arrivés à Mystic Falls. En entrant dans le manoir, j'ai posé mes valises dans ma chambre et dès que j'ai vu Elijah, je me suis jetée dans ses bras. J'étais heureuse de mon voyage et j'avais envie de partager ma joie.

Elijah : Tu t'es bien amuser ? Klaus s'est bien occuper de toi ?

Laya : Non c'était nul et il m'a laissé me débrouiller toute seule… Bien sûr que c'était bien ! Si tu savais comme je me suis amusé ! Klaus m'a montrer plein de choses superbes et m'a même fait la peinture de la ville ! J'ai hâte de repartir et qu'il me montre encore plein de belles choses !

Elijah : Je suis content de l'entendre. Tu trouveras Rebekah au grill.

Laya : Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

J'ai croisé Klaus avant de sortir du manoir et ça c'est fait tout seul.

Laya : J'vais au grill, bise sur la joue, à tout' !

Puis j'ai réalisé un truc. J'y vais comment au grill ?

Laya : Hum, Klaus attends !

Klaus : Se retourne.

Laya : Hum j'ai un petit soucis… Tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture pour l'après midi ? S'il te plaît ?

Klaus : Tu sais conduire ?

Laya : Yep monsieur !

Klaus : Soupire et me jette les clés.

Laya : Merci ! J'te la rapporte en un seul morceau ! Clin d'œil.

Klaus : Sourire.

En entrant dans la voiture, je pianote le numéro de Caroline.

PDV Klaus

Il faudrait qu'Elijah pense à lui acheter une voiture, c'est lui son tuteur légal.

Elijah : Bonjour mon frère.

Klaus : Elijah.

Elijah : Laya est très heureuse de ce voyage et a hâte de repartir. Je présume que tu t'es bien occupé d'elle. Il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus : J'apprécie ton manque de confiance mon frère. Tu m'as demandé de m'en occuper comme il faut, je l'ai fait. Maintenant si tu penses que laisser Ly seule avec moi n'est pas une bonne chose, c'est toi son père d'une certaine manière non ?

Elijah : J'ai confiance en toi mon frère. Ly ?

Klaus : Vous m'appelez bien Klaus au lieu de Nicklaus. Ce n'est qu'un diminutif.

Elijah : Un diminutif affectueux. Je te la laisse puisqu'elle y tient tant.

Klaus : Elle est comblée de bonheur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Elijah : Si.

Klaus : Ho, il faudra penser à investir dans une voiture, elle a pris la mienne.

Elijah : Et tu l'as laissé conduire à son âge ! Tu veux qu'elle meurt ? J'aurais dû me douter que tu laisserai faire quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible.

Klaus : Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose mon frère, elle ne peut pas mourir !

Elijah : Elle n'est pas encore partie heureusement pour toi. Vas la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je ne tiendrais pas une seconde de plus, pour éviter d'étriper mon frère, je me suis exécuter. Mais avant de sortir, j'entendis une conversation téléphonique entre Ly et une autre personne… Caroline.

Caroline : …

Laya : Oui très bien ! Ah si tu savais combien je me suis amusée ! Klaus m'a montré tellement de chose ! Haannn Caroline c'était génial !

Caroline : …

Laya : Tu vois je te l'avais dis ! Tu n'as aucune raison de croire que Klaus veuille me faire du mal. Au contraire, il… Il a été très gentil. Je me suis vraiment amuser avec lui. J'ai hâte que vienne la suite du voyage !

Caroline :…

Laya : Soupire, Caroline arrête de te poser des questions. Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas du tout confiance mais moi oui. Je l'aime beaucoup il… Il a veillé sur moi, s'est bien occuper de moi. Et n'a pas essayé une seule fois de me faire du mal. Tu peux être rassurée.

Caroline :…

Laya : Ha… Oui c'est vrai que tu as du t'inquiéter, mais je ne risquais rien j'avais juste éteint mon téléphone pendant mo séjour histoire de décroché un peu tu vois ?

Caroline :…

Laya : Oui voilà je vous rejoins au Grill dans 15 minutes.

Caroline :… bip bip bip.

Après qu'elles ai raccroché, j'ai attendu un peu avant de sortir.

Klaus : Ouvre la portière. Passe de l'autre côté je t'emmène.

Laya : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Klaus : Moi oui mais mon frère non.

Laya : Merci.

PDV Laya

Après que Klaus m'ai déposée au grill, je suis allée voir mes amis qui m'attendaient déjà à une table.

Laya : Bonjour bonjour !

Tous : Hey !

Rebekah : Alors ces vacances avec mon frère ?

Laya : GE-NI-AL !

Caroline : Et vous irez où après Noël ?

Laya : Je ne sais pas. C'est une surprise cette fois-ci.

Caroline : Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Il ne veut pas te le dire parce qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ! Klaus ne peut pas rester gentil bien longtemps sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête !

Laya : Mais arrêtes avec ça Caroline ! Vous êtes tous contre lui ou quoi ?!

Tous : Bah… On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit tout blanc le Nicklaus…

Laya : Et vous prétendez être mes amis ? Vous n'acceptez même pas mes choix ! Vous me dégoûtez je m'en vais avant de commettre un meurtre !

Caroline : Laya attends…

Laya : La ! J'avais confiance en vous ! Je comprends pourquoi Klaus est comme ça avec vous ! Vous le traitez comme un criminel ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !

Je suis partie en larme du bar en direction du manoir. Mais en sortant j'ai cru voir une personne... Bon, je suis quand même rentrée sans y prêter attention. J'ai posé les clés et me suis immédiatement dirigée vers l'atelier. Histoire de penser à autre chose. Comment mes amis pouvaient-ils me faire ça ? Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance… Klaus est entré dans la pièce alors je me suis mise à dessiner pour me détendre. J'avais envie de fondre en larmes dans ses bras et de lui raconter, mais il s'en fiche totalement ce que peuvent penser les gens à son égard. Je ne faisais que le regarder en me posant tout un tas de questions. Jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lui parler.

Laya : Que leur as-tu fais ?

Klaus : J'ai fait tellement de choses, et à tellement de gens, de qui parles-tu ?

Laya : De mes anciens amis…

Klaus : Pourquoi anciens ?

Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passer au grill et les questions que je me posais et il finit par répondre :

Klaus : J'ai tuée la mère de Tyler Lockwood, je me suis servie d'Elena Guilbert pour créer mes hybrides, j'ai couché avec Caroline, et je les ai tous fais souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors maintenant tu penses qu'ils ont raison de vouloir t'éloigner de moi ?

Laya : A moi tu ne m'as rien fais et je t'aime comme tu es, monstre ou pas, dangereux ou non.

Klaus : Alors nous sommes deux seuls représentants de notre espèce qui s'aime mutuellement.

J'ai souris. J'allais reprendre mon dessin quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Laya : Je vais voir.

J'ai posé mon bloc et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée, pensant trouver derrière celle-ci Caroline ou Elena.

Laya : Que puis-je faire pou…

?: Bonjour Valériane, ça faisait longtemps…

_A suivre…_

**Merci! Reviews? Bisous bisous!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey mes pâtes à choux! Désolée pour le gros retard mais j'étais parti en voyage scolaire et avec mes problèmes d'ordi c'était chaud mais voilà. J'espèere que mon chapitre vous feras autant rire que moi et mon petit serpent à qui je présente mes excuses parce que je l'ai vexé et j'aime pas quand mon petit python me boude snif... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Fantômes du passé_

_J'ai posé mon bloc et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée, pensant trouver derrière celle-ci Caroline ou Elena. _

_Laya : Que puis-je faire pou…_

_?: Bonjour Valériane, ça faisait longtemps…_

Ce n'est pas possible. La personne que j'avais vue au bar n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir mais il m'a retrouvé. Je savais que ça devait arriver.

Laya : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Calaën (se dit Calaène) dis-je d'une voix froide.

Calaën : Est-ce que c'est comme ça que l'on accueil son frère ? Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer, je suis vexé.

Laya : Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

Calaën : Ce que tu dis là est bien malheureux petite sœur, dit-il en forçant le passage. C'est donc là que tu vis. T'as embobiné un vieux bourge pour ça ? Ou tu l'as hypnotisé pour qu'il te laisse vivre ici ?

Laya : Contrairement à toi Calaën je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour ce genre de choses, maintenant sors d'ici !

Calaën : Sinon quoi ? Hein ?! Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi ? Maman n'aimerai pas voir ce que tu es devenu !

Laya : Je t'interdis de mêler Eleana à ça ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Calaën : Ho si détrompes toi elle à tout à voir.

?: Qui es tu pour rentrer chez moi et faire ta loi ?

Calaën : Ho petite sœur tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un copain ! Plus vieux que toi en plus et avec du fric !

Laya : De un ce n'est pas mon mec, de deux je ne penses pas que cela te regarde et trois à ta place je ne le provoquerai pas !

Calaën : Et pourquoi ? Il va rien me faire regarde le, le petit humain tout mignon !

Klaus : Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?

Calaën : Pff, rien à faire, mon futur hôte car je reste ici quelques temps !

Laya : Si je te dis Nicklaus Mikaelson l'hybride originel et l'homme le plus puissant du monde, t'en a toujours rien à faire ?

Calaën : Laisses-moi rire, comment une gamine comme toi pourrait-elle vivre avec un homme tel que lui ?

La colère de Klaus monta d'un coup et ses yeux virèrent au jaune, il se jeta sur mon frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Calaën avait peur et avant qu'il puisse réagir, Klaus lui affligea une morsure de loup-garou avant de le lâcher. Elijah fit son apparition au moment ou mon frère tomba à terre.

Klaus : Je suppose que comme tu es la première et aussi la seule de ton espèce lui n'est qu'un vampire ?

Laya : Oui, à la base c'est un humain transformé en vampire, merci.

Elijah : L'un de vous pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un jeune homme par terre que tu viens de mordre Klaus !

Laya : Mon salaup de jumeau revient me hanter, il a provoquer Klaus, et Klaus lui a montré qui était le boss. C'est mieux comme ça. Laisse cette pourriture crever comme un chi…

Elijah : Silence, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça… Tu ressemble à mon frère.

Laya : Oui bah hein, il m'a cherché aussi l'autre conna… J'ai rien dis.

Klaus : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de me ressembler. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il meurt ? Non pas que cela me dérange vois-tu, mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé avant qu'il vienne me provoquer chez moi.

Laya : Bah…

Calaën : Valériane j-je t'assure q-que tu me le paieras… il s'est évanoui.

Laya : Tu fais pitié toi… Bref, ce mec a été adopté en même temps que moi logique, juste après notre naissance nous n'avons pas été séparés, il a toujours été jaloux de mes dons et me le faisait payer, le coup classique, et c'est lui qui m'a fait vivre toutes ces années d'enfer à fuir et à me battre, il m'aurait tuer, si vous n'aviez pas été là… Ha et Valériane est mon second prénom au cas ou ça vous intéresse.

Elijah : Me prend dans ses bras. Je suis désolé que tu ais autant souffert à cause de ton frère. Vas te reposer.

Laya : Klaus, donnes lui ton sang, enchaînes-le avec des chaînes pleines de veines de Vénus, injectes-lui un peu de venin de loup garou toutes les trois heures et ne lui donne qu'un verre de sang par jour, s'il te plaît. Bonne nuit.

J'ai embrassé Klaus (sur la joue hein), et je suis partie me coucher.

J'ai dut faire des cauchemars cette nuit car j'ai sentis Klaus venir dans mon lit et me prendre dans ses bras comme à la Nouvelle Orléans. Pour lui ce n'était pas pour me rassurer mais pour pouvoir dormir au calme. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec lui je n'ai plus peur, mes cauchemars s'envolent tout à coup, j'oublie la souffrance que j'ai enduré à cause de mon jaloux de jumeau.

PDV Klaus

Encore des cris… Je vais faire regretter à ce Calaën d'être venu au monde ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait souffrir, elle ne ferai pas autant de cauchemars. Je vais aller la voir et la calmer. Quand je me suis installé dans son lit elle s'est presque jeter sur moi pour se blottir dans mes bras et se rassurer. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Elijah qui vient ? Ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle s'est habitué, elle est dépendante de moi. J'aime être indispensable. Je suis surtout très influent sur son comportement, beaucoup plus qu'Elijah. En même temps, elle est très souvent avec moi. Je n'aime pas jouer les baby sitter mais elle est très mature pour son âge. Et comme nous partageons la même dévotion pour l'art, c'est plus simple.

PDV Laya

J'ai bien dormi encore une fois, grâce à Klaus il faut l'avouer. Quand je me suis réveillée il était encore là. Il est beau quand il dort… Bref, pour ne pas le réveiller lui aussi et éviter la répétition de la scène de l'autre jour, je me suis glisser lentement et silencieusement hors du lit mais trop tard, une main me reteint par le poignet.

Klaus : On ne dit plus bonjour ?

Laya : Bonjour, dis-je simplement avec un grand sourire, je ne voulais pas te réveiller c'est pour ça.

Klaus : Ou tu m'évitais.

Laya : …

Klaus : Ne t'en fait pas ma douce, je te taquinais.

Je lui ai souris, j'allais me lever quand il me reteint encore, mais cette fois-ci déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue avant de sortir de ma chambre. J'ai du virer au rouge pivoine vu la façon dont il affichait un sourire vainqueur et satisfait sur son visage. Ensuite je suis descendue pour déjeuner. Et un déclic se fit dans ma tête.

Laya : C'est pas du jeu Klaus ! Moi c'était un reflex et toi par pur vengeance !

Klaus : Fait l'idiot. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mon ange.

Laya : Du baiser et tu le sais !

Elijah qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation dans les détails fit une tête de six pieds de long. Klaus et moi l'avions remarqué et on a voulu faire les cons.

Klaus et Ly : Que se passe-t-il ?

Elijah : Je crois que Klaus et moi devons avoir une petite conversation.

Klaus et Ly : A quel sujet ?

Elijah : A propos de ce « baiser », entre qui et qui cela est-il arriver ?

Klaus, à fond dans son jeu prit ma main et sortit :

Klaus : Tu ne savais pas ?

Elijah : J'espère pour toi Nicklaus que tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Laya : On a jamais été aussi sérieux.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, et j'ai explosé de rire.

Laya : Entre deux éclats de rire, n-non mais tu croyais vraiment, se marre, que j'avais embrassé Klaus, re-pouffe de rire.

Klaus : Il y aurait cru si tu n'avais pas ris !

Laya : N'empêche t'es un bon acteur Klaus ! J'aime bien le « Tu ne savais pas ? », c'était excellant !

Elijah : Donc depuis le début vous jouez la comédie ?!

Klaus : Non, en fait, le jour de notre retour, en partant pour le grill elle m'a volé un baiser sur la joue, par petite vengeance j'en ai fait de même ce matin dans son lit.

Elijah : Dans son lit ?!

Laya : En riant comme une dinde. O-Oui, j'ai fais des cauchemars et il-il est venu me calmer. Et c'est reparti pour un fou rire !

Elijah : …

Klaus : Tu devrais voir ta tête mon frère.

Laya : Hé mais en fait t'es un gros gamin Klaus !

Klaus : Répète ?!

Laya : Pars en courant. T'inquiète Elijah ! On fera pas de choses interdites avant que j'ai 18 ans !

Je courais dans la maison jusqu'à arriver dans un coin ou ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. –T'es mal ma vieille. Ta gueule conscience !.- Ok, je vois une porte, mais je vois Klaus aussi !

Laya : Y'a quoi derrière cette porte ?

Klaus : Ton frère.

Laya : Sourire sadique. On va lui rendre une petite visite ?

Klaus : Comme tu voudras ma douce, mais je n'oublie pas !

Laya : Ca prouve que tu es un gamin !

Klaus sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte. Je vis mon frère torse nu, enchaîné comme je l'avais demandé. Klaus s'était appliqué ! Je vis un verre de sang frais, le seul auquel il aurait droit.

Laya : Bonjour… Alors Cal', passe le verre sous son nez, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Calaën : Avoue que tu te le fais hein sœurette ? Ca compense des autres qui n'ont jamais voulu de toi ?

J'ai pris une dague simple et l'ai trempé dans de la veine de Vénus, après quoi je la lui ai planter dans le ventre. J'ai tourné l'arme pour que la plaie reste ouverte.

Laya : Je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge moi ! Réponds à ma question.

Calaën : Quelle question ?

Laya : Tu résistes hein ? On va voir si la soif te donnes toujours la force de résister.

Je l'ai forcé à boire le sang dans lequel j'avais ajouter un peu de veine de Vénus.

Laya : Tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir.

J'ai attendu un peu que les effets de la veine de Vénus se propagent dans son corps pour plonger ma main dans sa poitrine et attraper son cœur, je l'ai lentement tirer vers moi l'ai lâché violemment avant de lui briser la nuque.

Klaus : Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Laya : Tu as raison.

Je suis sorti le regard plein de haine. Je me suis lavé les mains et je suis parti regarder les peintures de Klaus dans son atelier.

Klaus : Elles te plaisent ?

Laya : Sursaute. Oui, beaucoup. Tu fais des choses magnifiques…

J'avais l'impression que rien qu'en me regardant, il comprenait à quoi je pensais ou ce que je voulais.

Klaus : Tu veux leur parler du retour de ton frère n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse positive.

Klaus : Je t'emmène au Manoir des Salvatore.

Laya : Merci, pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?

Klaus : On se ressemble non ? Je pense que tu mérites un peu d'amour, d'attention et de gentillesse. (Attention Klaus ne sera pas comme ça tout les jours les gens !)

Laya : Oui mais toi aussi tu le mérites.

Klaus : Contrairement à toi j'ai fais des choses horribles à beaucoup de gens.

Laya : Je maintiens que tu mérites le pardon.

A cause du retour de mon frère, le reste du voyage a été annulé, je ne verrais pas Rome, ni Paris.

Je n'étais pas étonner de voir Caroline et Elena avec Stefan et Damon en entrant.

Caroline : Laya on est désolés, on ne voulait pas te…

Laya : Calaën.

Caroline : Ho non c'est pas possible…

Seule Caroline savait à quoi correspondait ce nom. Les autres ne comprenaient pas alors je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Ils se sont tous excusé mais j'avais autre chose à penser que ma rancune, qui d'ailleurs, commençait à ne plus être.

Après un court silence pesant, nous avons parlé d'autre chose que de malheurs. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Damon me proposa de dormir au manoir, ce que j'acceptai sans problème. – Je vais quand même le prévenir que je ne rentre pas -

Je pianote le numéro de Klaus sur mon téléphone.

« Klaus, juste pour te dire que je reste dormir chez Stefan.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça.

Oui mais bon bref tu lui passeras le message j'ai pas son numéro ! A demain ! Bip bip bip »

Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai… Que je n'ai pas le numéro d'Elijah sinon je l'aurai appelé hein n'allez pas vous faire des idées… Ho et puis pensez ce que vous voulez je n'ai pas à me justifier !

Ok bon, pas de cauchemars cette nuit. C'est cool, le truc c'est qu'en me réveillant, il était tard, trèès tard. Du genre 13h47 ! Non mais ils m'ont laissée dormir ces cons !

Laya : Descends très vite les escaliers. Putain y'en a pas un dans la famille Salvatore capable de réveiller une ado là ?!

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Damon me matais comme ça jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'étais pas vraiment couverte. Du genre culotte et t-shirt court. Mais je m'en bats les steaks ! C'est juste que j'ai graaaave envie de me jeter sur ce pervers… Pour l'étrangler ! Non mais comment qu'il me regarde on dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus !

Laya : Je te dérange pas ?

Damon : Pas du tout.

Laya : Non mais il est gonflé l'ainé ! J'te rappelle que t'as une copine.

En effet, Damon m'a prouvé qu'il avait du toupet en me prenant en sac à patate et m'emmena à vitesse vampirique jusque dans ma chambre. Je vous laisse deviner la suite… Je l'ai assassiné ! C'est une image hein, bon je me suis habillée et je suis partie au Manoir des Mikaelson pour ne pas qu'Elijah s'inquiète.

A peine j'avais passé le pas de la porte qu'Elijah me sauta dessus.

Elijah : Où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais, je t'ai cherchée !

Laya : Mais j'avais demandé à Klaus de faire passer le mess… Ho le con ! Désolée Elijah mais j'ai quelqu'un à décapiter là ! A plus tard !

C'est à peine si je lui ai embrassée la joue, j'ai foncé vers l'atelier.

Laya : Ca t'amuses ?

Klaus : Vieille rancune envers une jeune fille qui a osé dire que j'étais un gamin. Une autre personne aurai eu le cœur arraché.

Laya : En faisant ça, tu as encore plus prouvé que tu en étais un, où est passé le Klaus qui fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, où il veut, comme il veut, avec qui il veut ? Celui qui se fiche des représailles et qui se moque de l'avis des autres ? Qui prend plaisir à faire souffrir les gens ? Celui qui t'aime mais qui te le montreras jamais ? Hein ? Il est où Nicklaus Mikaelson l'hybride originel sans pitié, froid et sanguinaire, avec toutes les femmes à ses pieds et libre comme l'air ?

Ok, grand discours pour si peu mais bon…

Klaus : Il est toujours là, il suffit de le demander.

Laya : Oui et bah non je veux qu'il soit toujours là ! Que je n'ai pas besoin de le demandé ! Qu'il reste toujours avant de ne plus savoir qui il est parce qu'une fillette l'a changé !

Klaus : Se rapproche. Tu crois que tu m'as changé ? Mais tu n'es pas sûre de toi, tu ne sais pas qui a changé l'autre, si je t'ai changée, ou si tu m'as changé.

Laya : Peut-être tout simplement que l'on a tout les deux changé…

Klaus : Peut-être.

Laya : J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je suis partie en direction de la cuisine, les vieilles habitudes de la Nouvelle Orléans sont revenues et j'ai eu le reflex de prendre du sang… J'en avais besoin. Elijah arriva.

Elijah : Il m'a semblé t'avoir entendu dire que le sang humain tu rendais dangereuse.

Laya : Je sais, mais là j'en ai besoin. Je veux être plus forte pour aller voir Calaën, je le laisserais ensuite quelque semaine comme ça sans le voir sauf pour son verre de sang, et un jour je mettrai tout au clair.

Elijah : Tu l'as affaibli, tu n'as pas besoin de ce sang.

Il m'a prit le verre des mains. IL M'A PRIT LE VERRE DES MAINS !

Laya : Rends-moi ça !

Elijah : Sur un autre ton jeune fille.

Laya : Se transforme. Ce n'était pas une question, DONNES-MOI CE VERRE !

Je ne me contrôlais plus… Si. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, je lui ai reprit le verre des mains, et l'ai bu d'une traite avant de m'enfermer dans la pièce où étais mon frère.

PDV Elijah

Elle était transformée et très en colère. Je savais qu'elle ne ferait jamais cela de son plein grès ou du moins pas au naturel. Klaus devait avoir un rapport avec ça.

Elijah : Le plaque contre le mur. Je t'avais dis de bien la traiter ! Qu'en as-tu fais hein ? Elle était différente à son retour ! Tu en a fait un monstre assoiffée de sang et de violence ! Que lui as-tu fais !?

Klaus : Se libère brutalement. Je ne lui ai rien fait, elle est comme ça car c'est son état naturel! Elle est heureuse arrête de vouloir me noyer de remords !

Elijah : Qu'avez-vous fait à La Nouvelle Orléans ?

Klaus : Tu doutes de moi mon frère ? Très bien ! Mais ai au moins confiance en elle !

Elijah : QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?!

Klaus : Elle s'est amusée ! On est sortis, elle a bu, elle a danse, elle a chanter, elle a peint elle ETAIT HEUREUSE !

Elijah : Qu'a-t-elle bu ?

Klaus : De l'alcool et du sang, humain, sans les tuer, elle a apprit à s'amuser et à aimer la vie sans tuer !

Elijah : Je t'avais dis que je te tuerai de mes propres mains…

PDV Laya :

Donc, après mon altercation avec Elijah, je suis retournée voir Cal' pour le faire parler.

Laya : Toujours muet ?

Cal' (flegme d'écrire Calaën) : Tu crois que parce qu'il est dans ton camp tu es forte ? Tu parles, tu n'es qu'une sale rancunière faible et pitoyable.

Ly : Si tu le prends comme ça…

J'ai reprit la dague de la dernière fois, retrempée dans la veine de Vénus, et fais plusieurs entailles très profondes sur le corps de Calaën en lui mettant des petits morceaux de la plante dans chaque plaie. Il souffrait en silence, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Laya : Quelle sensation ça fait d'être torturé par sa sœur ?

Cal' : Vas te faire voir tu le paieras de ta vie le moment venu…

Laya : Mouais… J'ai peur. Mais vu ta tête, on dirai que le venin de loup-garou et la veine de Vénus font effet, alors comment pourrais-tu me faire du mal hein ?

Une petite voix me dit dans ma tête un truc du genre « grosse erreur ma jolie ». Je ne comprenais néanmoins pas sa dernière phrase « tu le paieras de ta vie le moment venu » je verrais bien… Aujourd'hui encore, il n'aura pas bu de sang. Plus il gardera le silence, plus le supplice sera douloureux. En sortant, j'entendis les voix de Klaus et Elijah provenant de l'atelier, je suis allé voir par curiosité.

Elijah : Je t'avais dis que je te tuerai de mes propres mains…

Elijah allait arracher le cœur de Klaus mais ma réaction fut immédiate.

Laya : Propulse Elijah à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai pas bien entendu là, tu voulais tuer ton frère? Mais t'es pas bien ! Toi, Elijah Mikaelson, le grand pacifiste qui écoute toujours ce qu'on lui dit avant de juger, qui aime sa famille, et maintenant tu veux tuer Klaus? Mais vous êtes suicidaires dans cette famille ! Et… Tu ne peux pas le tuer.

Elijah : Regardes ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tu n'es plus toi ! Tu es violente, cruelle et tu prends sa défense !

Laya : Toi qui a le sens de la famille, je protège ceux que j'aime! Et je ne suis pas comme ça à cause de Klaus! Il a fait des choses horribles certes! Mais tu cherches sa rédemption non? Ce n'est pas en le tuant et le couvrant de reproches et d'actes non commis que tu vas y arriver! Mais enfin regardez-vous! Deux enfants en bas âge qui se battent à cause de quoi? D'une fille qui change au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit et qu'elle apprend à connaître son entourage. Si c'est pour que cela se passe de cette manière je préfère m'en aller au lieu de vous voir vous entre-tuer!

Les deux fraternels me regardèrent bizarrement, c'est clair que de se faire engueuler par une personne de plus de 1000 de moins que vous, votre égo en prend un sale coup. Mais ils l'ont mérité, Klaus était sur les nerfs, il se remit à peindre en buvant du scotch et Elijah repartit à ses occupations habituelles, lui aussi très frustré. Ok bon bah, on va pas dérangé Klaus, on va foutre la paix à Elijah, Rebekah n'est pas là. Bah je vais retourner voir Stefan et Damon. J'y pense, il est 14h35 et j'ai pas bouffer. Bah voilà, pizza et goodbye les gens… Non sérieusement je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Finalement je suis partis me balader en forêt en pensant à la course poursuite avec Klaus avant de partir. Dans deux jours c'est Noël… Va falloir trouver des cadeaux ! Voilà ce que je vais faire !

J'ai passer l'après-midi à acheter des cadeaux pour Noël à mes amis et ma famille, bah oui, les Mikaelson sont devenus un peu comme une famille pour moi.

Je suis rentée vers 20h après avoir fait un saut chez Stefan et j'ai mangé rapidement. Je me suis couchée vers 21h, Klaus était déjà couché et Elijah aussi. Je faisais que me retourner dans mon lit. Je m'ennuyais. Alors je me suis levée et je suis allée frapper à sa porte.

Klaus : Entres.

Laya : Bonsoir, excuses-moi, je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît ?

Il me regarda un instant dans la pénombre de la lune avant d'hocher positivement la tête. Je me suis installée dans son lit, vers le bord à une distance respectable de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était assis contre la tête du lit regardant devant lui. Je le regardais réfléchir pendant un moment, je m'ennuyais toujours, mais je me sentais mieux avec lui. Il finit par s'installer en face de moi, sur le côté comme moi. Il me rapprocha de lui en me prenant doucement par la taille et me colla à son torse, j'avais la tête dans son cou, son parfum était si enivrant. Je ne tenais plus en place, j'avais envie de jouer avec ses cheveux alors je me suis remontée, il n'a rien dit et s'est laissé faire. Je me suis remise plus bas, la tête à nouveau dans son cou, il sourit. J'ai commencer à le détailler, il passa une main dans mes cheveux ce qui me fit redresser la tête vers lui, il remit une mèche derrière ma tête et sourit avant de m'embrasser le front et de me reprendre dans ses bras. Je me suis endormi très rapidement.(ok Klaus est un peu « mielleux » depuis le début de l'histoire mais je vais essayer de me rattraper)

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger de ses bras. Le voir lui, dès le matin, ça me met de bonne humeur. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce cette nuit, je suis restée dans la même position une nuit entière, Klaus doit être magicien ! Ou tout simplement très confortable… Bref.

Klaus : Tu compte monopoliser ma chambre et mon lit aussi vite que mon atelier ?

Laya : Non… Je ne veux pas te déranger… Dis-je gênée.

Klaus : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Laya : Je m'en vais…

Ok…Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur… Se faire jeter dès le matin. Ok j'ai un peu traîné mais il aurait pu me dire que je passai trop de temps au lit ou autre chose comme ça… Je pensais qu'il plaisantait mais en fait il m'a carrément jetée dehors. Je vais aller me défouler sur Calaën.

Laya : Je sais que je t'avais promis de te faire souffrir pendant des semaines mais tu me saoul toi aussi alors maintenant que tu es desséché, tu vas boire un peu de sang, on va se battre, et je t'achèverai.

Calaën : Ton petit loup t'a laissée tomber hein petite sœur… ? Et tu viens trouver du réconfort au près de ton frère chéri… Que c'est touchant…

Laya : Ferme-la avant que je ne change d'avis sur le fait que j'abrège tes souffrances.

Calaën : Tu tuerai ton propre frère ? Que dirai mère si elle te voyait ?

Laya : Mère serai peu fière de son fils, de ce défaut qui l'a consumé et en a fait un monstre, un monstre qui se bat encore avec ses démons, qui jalouse sa jeune sœur et l'empêche de vivre le bonheur.

Calaën : C'est son histoire hein ? Hé oui petite sœur tu m'as ouvert ton esprit. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées, nous sommes jumeaux, seul notre lien me suffit. Tu devrais apprendre à te méfier, surtout de lui !

Laya : Espèce de salaud comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille tu ne le connais pas ! Ferme la ! Tu ne mérites que de souffrir et de pourrir en enfer espèce de monstre ! Bête ingrate et répugnante tu ne mérites pas l'amour qu'ils te portaient, tu ne mérite pas de mourir maintenant. TU NE MERITES QUE LES SOUFFRANCES QUE TU AS FAITE ENDURER AUX PERSONNES QUI T'ETAIENT PROCHES ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD FINI ! MEURTRIER, VIL, ARROGANT, SALE TYPE TU N'ES QU'UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE !

J'étais en rage, je pleurais de colère, je me retenais pour ne pas le tuer tout de suite, je ne l'aimais pas, et je voulais qu'il souffre.

Laya : Je serai Klaus ou toi je te tuerai immédiatement pour ce que tu as dis. Mais je vais te torturer et te faire souffrir jusqu'au bout. Maintenant bats-toi ! Bats-toi espèce de lâche !

Je l'ai détaché, laisser boire deux verres de sang, et nous avons commencé à nous battre violemment, avec toutes ces années, j'avais de l'expérience. Beaucoup d'expérience.

Laya : C'est tout ce don est capable le grand Calaën Evans ?! Tu ne mérites pas leur nom espèce de pourriture ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure de trop sur cette planète, meurs et reste de l'autre côté !

Avant de lui arracher le cœur, j'ai entendu un « je t'aimais ». Il pensait pouvoir me faire éprouver des remords, mais à cause de lui, mon âme est devenue aussi noir que la mort, aussi froide que l'acier, aussi dure que la roche et aussi dangereuse que Klaus. J'ai détruit son cœur, et je n'ai plus ressenti la douleur…

Laya : Meurs…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Alors? Que va-t-il se passer après la mort de Calaën? Quelle personne deviendra Laya après ça? Une petite surprise vous attend!**


	9. Important!

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je sais je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis un moment mais ça arrive, j'avance dans la fic et dans une autre aussi, j'aurai bientôt mon ordinateur alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolée mais vous allez devoir attendre encore un tout petit peu le temps que je m'habitue à mon ordi et que je corrige le peu qu'il reste à corriger, vous aurez ensuite des chapitres TRES régulièrement et lorsqu'elle touchera à sa fin, une petite surprise vous attendra. Voilà c'est tout pour le moment sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné et que j'essaie de m'accrocher… Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été atteinte de flemmardite aigu de quelques jours mais c'est fini je suis de retour ! En espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs, je vous embrasse et à très vite !**

**Et j'oubli le plus important dans tout ça, je remerci grandement celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews et celles qui m'ont mise en favoris ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!**


	10. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Après une longue absence, me voilà de retour avec un chapitrequi marque la fin d'une période... Et le début d'une autre, vous comprendrez en lisant les deux prochains chapitres. Je tiens à mexcuser de mon ENORME retard, mais maintenant je serais régulière c'est promis, j'essaierais tout du moins. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai eu mon ordi, mais il y a un moment déjà... Disons que avec Alice on a déccroché un moment je l'avou et ce n'était pas facile de s'organiser toujours comme il faut. Maintenant nous sommes en vacanes depuis un moment alors corriger et poster sera beaucoup plus simple. J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas TROP déccrochés de la fic et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je peux poster demain ou dans trois jours, pour me rattraper je dois vous donner quand même ce que vous avez avec tant de patiente attendu. Alors rien ne sert d'écrire ce roman je vous laisse lire mais AVANT TOUT une dernière chose. MERCI. Merci aux reviewers et à une amie que je me suisfaite qui m'encourage et je l'en remercie. Bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rêve ou réalité ?**

_Avant de lui arracher le cœur, j'ai entendu un « je t'aimais ». Il pensait pouvoir me faire éprouver des remords, mais à cause de lui, mon âme est devenue aussi noire que la mort, aussi froide que l'acier, aussi dure que la roche et aussi dangereuse que Klaus. J'ai détruit son cœur, et je n'ai plus ressenti la douleur… _

_Laya : Meurs… _

PDV Laya

Demain c'est le réveillon. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer. Pleurer de colère, de haine, de soulagement, mais pas de tristesse ça non. Je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait. Mais cette nuit personne n'est venu pour me consoler. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin que quelqu'un vienne, j'ai fini par dormir quand même.

Je me suis levée avec beaucoup de difficulté étant donné mon manque de sommeil, mais levée quand même.

Klaus : Tiens, notre femme fatale sort du sommeil.

Laya : J'peux avoir du sang ?

Klaus : Houhou la bête sort enfin les crocs… Tiens attrape ça !

Laya : Tais-toi et laisse moi manger tu seras gentil.

Sans le laisser répliquer je suis partie en direction du salon tout en sirotant mon verre de sang. Sauf que Klaus m'avait suivi. Evidemment…

Klaus : Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur… Pourtant il m'a semblé comprendre que tu nous avais définitivement débarrassés de Calaën. Tu devrais être heureuse et au lieu de ça tu préfères m'envoyer balader.

Laya : Je ne suis pas la seule à envoyer balader les gens. J'adore le matin et tu sais pourquoi ? De un tu es calme, et de deux j'aime prendre mon petit déjeuner TRANQUILLE.

J'articulais bien ce dernier mot avant de m'installer confortablement dans le canapé mon verre à la main. Et étrangement monsieur n'a rien ajouté et est resté planté là devant moi à me regarder. Bon il a finit par s'asseoir avec lui aussi un verre de sang à la main. C'était calme, assez reposant je trouve. Il y aurait eu Stefan ou un(e) autre de mes ami(e)s, je me serais tranquillement installé dans ses bras. Sauf que c'était Klaus et je doute qu'il appréci que je le prenne en mode doudou trop chou.

Laya : Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Klaus : Et pourquoi cette question ?

Laya : Bah, il n'y a personne à la maison à part toi et moi, et donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un truc ensemble si tu veux. Et avant que tu me sortes tes trucs sur le baby-sitting ou goûter d'enfant c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Klaus : Et que veux-tu faire exactement ?

Laya : - Des choses pas très catholiques !- Conscience je t'assure que si tu ne la ferme pas je t'étrangle !- Oui mais m'étrangler moi serait t'étrangler toi !- J'aime pas quand t'as raison pfff… Ferme-la quand même !- Je sais pas moi… Peindre ? Se balader en forêt… Boire du sang frais ou j'en sais rien !

Il m'a regardé bizarrement pendant un moment sans rien dire, j'ai dit quelque chose de chelou ou quoi ? – T'es chelou !- Conscience ! – Ok j'la mets en veilleuse – Il semblait fixer quelque chose en particulier mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Laya : Heu… Ca va ? Tu me fais peur à me regarder comme ça… - Conscience tu t'abstiens de toute remarque suspecte compris ?! – Ha mais j'ai rien dit moi hein, faut se détendre… - Mouerf –

Klaus : Je vais parfaitement bien, tu n'as pas des amis avec qui faire tout ça ?

Laya : Dis que je t'encombre ça ira plus vite. *sèchement*.

Klaus : Loin de moi cette idée ma douce, disons que… Tu me semble bien étrange ce matin.

Laya : Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète de mon état ?

Klaus : Depuis que ton ventre a une taille surdimensionné pour ton âge…

What ? Alors là je ne suis plus rien… J'ai quand même regardé mon ventre, il était tout rond. J'étais en-enceinte… J'ai raté un épisode là.

Klaus : Comment se porte mon futur enfant ? *en embrassant mon ventre bien arrondi*.

Hiiiiiaaaaaa ! Je me suis réveillée en sursaut… Putain de cauchemar de merde ! Tuer mon frère m'a complètement fait perdre la boule ! Bon sang mais comment j'ai pu rêver d'un truc pareil ? Je l'ai tué il y à peine quelques heures, je dors depuis 1heure peut-être et voilà que je suis secouée par un rêve complètement débile… Moi enceinte de Klaus non mais j'ai un problème au ciboulot. Et j'ai même pas fait gaffe à sa façon de parler… Bon c'est sûr je ne pourrais plus dormir maintenant… Donc… 5h48 du matin. Bah, je vais aller dessiner moi hein, sinon ça sent la déprime et l'ennui. Alors mission discrétion (c'est du vécu), ne pas réveiller notre hybride adoré, ni le frangin, ni la frangine, ha bah non, ils sont j'sais pas où à Pétaouchnock, donc, mission discrétion pour ne pas réveiller notre Originel d'amou… Je divague...

Mission réussie avec succès ! Pas de Klaus réveillé du mauvais pied ! Ou je sais plus comment qu'on dit. Oui comment qu'on dit ça existe ! Cherchez dans le dictionnaire Layain. Y aurait-il un problème avec ma fachon de parchler ? Non ? Et bien parchfait ! Donc, dessin… Dessin… Dess… Ha ! Dessin ! – Vous avez vu elle a beaucoup de vocabulaire hein ! – Conscience aux dernières nouvelles c'est l'histoire de Laya racontée par Laya ! Pas par sa conscience ! Alors toi et tes commentaires quelque peu déplacés vous remballez et vous la fermez ! – Attention le double Sal… - Chut ! – … s'énerve. Hi hi oups ? – Vas-y t'es sérieuse là ? T'as tout gâché espèce de flurte chniurf glurpt ! – Oui Laya c'est très anglais… Ho et puis maintenant ils savent – Oui bah du coup je raconte plus… - Ho bah si allez ! Regarde, on remonte en arrière et ils ne savent pas ok ? – C'est vrai ? – Mais bien sûr ! – Attention la petite Laya s'énerve ! – Grrr… Bon je t'écoute plus… - (Et voilà comment dégénère une dispute entre une schizo et sa conscience à cause du vocabulaire de la schizo en question ! Bon reprenons notre histoire vous êtes là pour ça ! – Ou pas ! Salut ! Je suis la conscience de l'auteu… - Toi commence pas ! – Bon bref oubliez please merci. Go !)

Bon entre la conscience de l'une et la conscience de l'autre j'ai eu le temps de dessiner pendant des heures moi. Et du coup, devinez qui est entré dans la pièce ? Klaus ! Bon, j'ai clairement essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était sauf que je n'y arrives pas donc je vais l'éviter.

Laya : Heu, salut je vais voir Stefan et Damon à tout'.

Je suis parti très vite pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

Je suis arrivée vers 10h chez les frangins.

Laya : *Passe la porte*, Damon, Stefan ?

Stefan : Au salon !

Laya : Ca va ?

Damon : Ho comme d'hab'.

Laya : On est débarrassés de mon frère.

Stefan : Klaus l'a tué ?

Damon : Bien sûr qu'il l'a tué, mais avant il a du l'hypnotiser pour qu'il s'automutile ou un truc bien cuisant. Il n'allait pas simplement lui faire quitter la ville.

Entre temps je me suis installée sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Damon.

Laya : C'est moi qui l'ai tué… Pas Klaus.

Ils n'ont rien dit de plus alors j'ai embraillé sur un autre sujet.

Laya : Je voulais que vous soyez au courant, bref sinon…

On a parlé toute la journée et bien rit aussi. Un peu bu mais pas trop. J'ai mangé avec eux et je suis partie assez tard pour ne pas avoir à croiser Klaus en rentrant.

Je suis entré en mode incognito sauf que je me suis faite prendre comme une ado qui rentre bien après l'heure autorisée et qui s'apprête à se faire sermonner par son paternel. J'ai pas tout suivi.

Klaus : Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas Elijah.

Laya : J'étais avec Stefan et Damon toute la journée, je ne risquais rien et au moins tu étais tranquille.

Klaus : C'est drôle, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu m'évitais vu ton comportement de ce matin.

Laya : Moi t'éviter ? Pourquoi je chercherai à t'éviter ? - A mon avis ça ne lui a pas fait grand-chose que je « l'évite » -

Klaus : Pour une raison qui ne regarde que toi.

Laya : Je ne suis pas crédible c'est ça ? Dis-je pas convaincue et blasée.

Klaus : Pas du tout.

Laya : Donc tu m'interpelle à presque minuit pour me demander pourquoi je t'évite ?

Klaus : Possible.

Laya : T'es un insomniaque, je ne peux pas tenir aussi longtemps sans rien faire, si t'as rien fais bien sûr mais j'en doute. Ouah je suis fatiguée j'raconte n'importe quoi faut qu'j'm'arrête là. Bonne nuit.

Klaus : A tout à l'heure.

Laya : Heu il n'est pas encore minuit au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant.

Klaus : Je suppose que comme la nuit dernière tu as fait des cauchemars, étant donnés les récents évènements je pense que tu en as encore pour quelques nuits. Je prends juste mes précautions ma douce (phrase chelou), donc je viendr…

Laya : Non ne viens pas ! –j'ai dis ça trop vite, j'ai dis ça trop vite !-

Klaus : …

Laya : Oui enfin… Ne viens pas, t-te déranges pas pour moi je vais bien. – Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire -

Klaus : Tu m'empêches de dormir alors si je suis le seul moyen de te calmer que tu le veuilles ou non tu dormiras avec moi.

Laya : Je suppose que je ne suis pas en mesure de contester…

Klaus : Au lit jeune fille.

Laya : T'es p't-être le plus fort mais t'es pas tout permis. T'es pas mon père non plus.

Et direction dodo dans la chambre de monsieur opération zéro cauchemars.

Ok sa présence n'a rien changée du tout, j'ai quand même fait un cauchemar, horrible.

*Cauchemar*

J'étais en train de me battre, avec des loups-garous, sous leur forme humaine, j'en ai tués quelques-uns, ça m'a fait un pincement au cœur car j'ai été élevée par des loups… Un d'eux s'est jeté sur moi et m'a mordue, en temps normal ça m'était inoffensif mais là, la plaie resta ouverte, douloureuse…

Hiiiiiiiiiii ! J'haletais, j'étais en sueur, je me sentais mal, les larmes coulais de mes yeux, j'avais une douleur au dos, là où m'avait mordu le loup. Klaus m'a pris la tête entre ses mains.

Klaus : Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Respire et calme-toi !

J'étais toujours en larme, j'ai eu peur, c'était si… Réel.

Laya : J-J'ai cru que… Qu'il m'avait tuée… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… *Se remet à pleurer*

Klaus : Qui allait te tué ?

Laya : Un-Un loup… *prend une grande inspiration*

Klaus : Ce n'était qu'un rêve, personne ne va te tuer… Viens là.

Il m'a serrée dans ses bras, j'ai cessé de pleurer et je me suis calmée. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras. J'ai dormi comme une pierre. La nuit aura été éprouvante.

Laya : Bonjour…

Klaus : Comment est-ce-que tu te sens ? *doucement*

Laya : Mal. Très mal. J'ai peur.

Klaus : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Personne ne s'en prendra à toi.

A ce moment-là je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me blottir dans ses bras et y rester.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il m'a prise tout doucement dans ses bras. Comme si j'étais une antiquité, vous savez ces objets d'exposition dont les cartons sont recouverts de bandes «Attention Fragile». Et bah c'est exactement comme ça qu'il l'a fait. Bon fallait sortir du lit, alors il a déposé un petit baiser sur mon front et s'est levé (Oui ça lui arrive d'être tendre). J'en ai fait de même et suis partie m'habiller dans ma chambre. Ce soir c'est le réveillon. Cadeaux emballés, tenue préparée etc…

« Allô ?

\- Caroline ?

\- Ha Salut Laya ça va ?

\- Pas trop mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je t'appel pour le réveillon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Des cauchemars, bref, c'est pour te prévenir, je fête le réveillon ici avec Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah. Je viendrais demain fêter Noël avec vous ! (Oui, les Mikaelson fêtent Noël)

\- D'accord c'est génial ! Et t'en fais pas les mauvais rêves ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Bonne journée !

\- Parfait merci à demain ! »

Ca c'est fait, bon faudrait peut-être que je déjeune moi.

Laya : Bonjour !

Elijah : Bonjour.

Rebekah : *arrive dans la cuisine* Salut tout le monde !

Laya : Tiens t'es rentée ? T'étais où pendant tout ce temps.

Rebekah : Avec Matt, on a passé quelques jours en amoureux. Je voulais m'excuser de la dernière fois au bar, ils ont été stupides.

Laya : Je sais ils se sont excusés, bon ce soir c'est le réveillon, qui dit réveillon dit réunion de famille mais aussi cadeaauux !

Klaus : Tu ne penses qu'à ça…

Laya : Non mais tu crois quoi ?! Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Je suis une gamine ! Et les gamins ça aime les cadeaux non ? Et puis j'ai des cadeaux à offrir moi aussi hé !

Klaus : Voyez-vous ça.

Rebekah : Klaus laisse-la un peu tranquille tu veux.

Laya : *regarde Elijah* Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Elijah : T'en vouloir pour quelle raison ?

Klaus : *parle à ma place* Et bien de t'avoir projeté contre un mur, d'avoir pris ma défense et de t'avoir crié dessus. Et de s'être comporté comme un monstre.

Laya : *voix froide* Aux dernières nouvelles Niklaus je suis assez grande pour parler seule.

Klaus : Tu m'appelle Niklaus maintenant ? Parce que ce que j'ai dis n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Laya : Si mais j…

Elijah : Ca suffit cessez de vous quereller, je ne t'en veux pas Laya, tu as fait preuve de maturité, plus que nous, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela.

Klaus avait un regarde amusé et un sourire de gamin, je suis rentrée dans son jeu comme une imbécile. La journée s'est terminée sans encombre mis à part nos perpétuelles disputes puériles avec Klaus, - il a vraiment plus de mille ans ce type? -. Vers 20h30 j'étais en train de me préparer quand Klaus toqua à la porte, qui était ouverte, avec un paquet à la main. Habillé en costume noir très chic avec un nœud papillon.

Laya : Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des cadeaux tu sais.

Klaus : Oui mais celui là j'aimerais que tu le porte.

Il me donna la boîte que j'ouvris devant lui. Dedans se trouvait une robe bustier noir magnifique, qui s'évase au niveau des côtes, au dessus des hanches. En satin avec un voile transparent noir et une légère ouverture sur le côté. En clair sublime !

Laya : Elle est magnifique ! Mercii !

Klaus : Heureux qu'elle te plaise, mets-la.

Je me suis précipitée à la salle de bain, mon cadeau à la main, je suis ressortie un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée, coiffée, les cheveux sur le côté ondulé (comme Elena au bal donné par les Mikaelson dans la saison trois), et maquillée avec un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, du mascara et de crayon noir.

Klaus : Elle te va à ravir.

Laya : Je dois avouer que tu es toi aussi fort élégant mon cher Niklaus.

Il m'a donné son bras que je pris avec grand plaisir. On descendit les escaliers doucement pour rejoindre Elijah et Rebekah devant la cheminée. Rebekah était magnifiquement splendide. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge, très belle, avec une queue de cheval haute. Elijah avait un costume queue de pie nœud papillon noir.

La soirée a bien commencé, on discutait, on buvait, on riait, on dansait même. On commençait à être saouls surtout moi en fait. Avec Klaus on faisait les andouilles mais on s'amusait. Quand vint l'heure tant attendue.

Laya : - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… - Joyeux Noël !

Rebekah : Joyeux Noël !

Elijah : *lève son verre* Joyeux Noël !

Klaus : Joyeux Noël ! Trinquons à la famille !

Tous : *tape leur verre* A la famille !

Laya : Cadeaauux !

On a d'abord commencé par mes cadeaux, mes cadeaux pour les autres quoi. (Je donnerai les cadeaux dans les chapitres suivants, ça dépend de leur utilité).Quand vint enfin mon tour, il n'y avait aucun paquet nulle part. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

Rebekah m'a mis un bandeau sur les yeux et m'a donné le bras de Klaus qui m'a entrainée dehors. Ok bon bah on va suivre.

Il a retiré le bandeau de mes yeux et devant moi se trouvait une voiture assez luxueuse. Je n'ai rien compris jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette des clés dans la main.

Laya : Ho non j'y crois pas… Elle… Elle est à moi ! Hiihiiihii ! Merciii !

Klaus : L'idée était de moi mais la voiture est de la part de Rebekah et Elijah.

Laya : Hoooo wow elle est superbe ! *passe une main le long du bolide*

Je suis rentrée remercier Rebekah et Elijah. La soirée a continué jusqu'à 2h du matin, après je ne tenais plus debout alors je suis monté dans ma chambre.

Toc Toc

Laya : Salut…

Klaus : Il y a un cadeau que je ne t'ai pas encore offert.

Laya : Décidemment je suis gâtée.

Une jolie bague en argent incrustée de saphirs.

Laya : Merci beaucoup c'est très joli.

J'ai passé la bague à mon annulaire gauche.

Klaus: Je ne savais pas qu nous étions mariés.

Laya: Disons que ce sera une blague entre nous. Non en fait je ne supporte pas les bagues aux autres doigts ou il faut qu'elles soient vraiment belles.

Klaus : Tu vas t'en sortir pour cette nuit ?

Laya : Je pense que oui. Bonne nuit et encore merci Klaus.

Klaus : Bonne nuit Valériane.

Laya : Hun hun *fait non de la tête* Pas ce prénom s'il te plaît.

Klaus : Très bien, bonne nuit.

Cette nuit j'ai encore fait un rêve du même genre que le précédent. Non pas un cauchemar mais bien un rêve. Mais toujours cette sensation de réalité que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant.

*Rêve*

Stefan : Ca veut dire que tu es notre sœur ?

?: Oui, enfin demi-sœur du coup.

Damon : Ho c'était déjà bien assez dur d'être l'ainé d'un, mais alors maintenant de deux. Monde cruel.

Stefan : Au moins on s'entend avec elle et on la connait. Il faudra se méfier du double, elle se fait passer pour toi. En tous cas bienvenue dans la famille Salvatore « … »

Je me suis réveillée avant de pouvoir entendre le nom de la fille dont il parle, et de quel double parlent-ils ? Je voyais la scène comme si j'étais la nouvelle venue chez les Salvatore. Et encore cette sensation, c'est si réel. J'en parlerai à Bonnie tout à l'heure.

Laya : *baille et voix de zombie* Caafééé.

Klaus : *voix amusée* Bien dormi mon ange ?

Laya : Mmm ? Ha heu oui *tête dans le cul*

L'idiot il se fout de ma gueule en plus. Pff c'est ça rigole, rira bien qui rira le dernier. En attendant, caafééé !

Rebekah : *cri* Hey ! Comment va ma reine des neiges préférée ?!

Laya : Crie pas !

Klaus : *rigole* Gueule de bois.

Laya : Je rêve Rebekah ou tu viens de m'appeler TA REINE DES NEIGES préférée !?

Klaus : Hou à ta place petite sœur je me mettrais à courir et vite.

Laya : T'as décidé de te moquer de tout le monde toi aujourd'hui. N'empêche il a raison, cours !

Rebekah : Tu es incapable de faire un pas de plus, tu vas tomber tu as trop bu hier soir.

Laya : J'ai eu la force de descendre je vais pouvoir de courser ma bell…

Je me suis ramassée de justesse, Klaus m'a rattrapée à vitesse vampirique et m'a assise sur un tabouret.

Klaus : Tu ferai mieux de rester assise.

Laya : Je boirai plus jamais jamais *boude comme une enfant* - Tu dis ça mais tu recommenceras ! – Conscience retourne au dodo s'te plaît – Doodoooooo-

Klaus et Rebekah : *explosent de rire*

Laya : C'est ça foutez vous de ma tronche. Ha ! Elijah ils sont méchants heeeuuu !

J'ai voulu courir jusque dans ses bras mais raté. Klaus qui était resté à côté de moi m'a encore empêchée de m'exploser par terre.

Laya : Je crois que je vais te gardé avec moi toute la journée pour éviter de me rétamer.

Klaus : Je pense surtout que tu vas avaler une aspirine et que tu vas aller te doucher sans te casser la figure parce que je ne serai pas là pour te rattraper cette fois-ci.

Laya : -Bah pourquoi pas ?- Conscience dodo j'ai dis ! – T'as p't-être raison ! Ha bah non ! Les aspirines ça ne marchera pas ! Je suis un vampire !

Rebekah : Tu veux que je la monte ?

Klaus : C'est bon je m'en occupe, tu es capable de tomber toi aussi. Et Laya, tu es particulière, unique, tu as bien la gueule de bois, on peut toujours essayer, viens par là.

Il m'a prise en mode princesse et m'a amenée jusqu'à la porte de ma salle de bain. Il m'a fait avaler cette horreur d'aspirine et m'a laissée me doucher.

Klaus : Evite de te casser quelque chose.

Laya : Oui bah hein c'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas douée.

J'ai pris une bonne grosse douche bien chaude. La gueule de bois m'a peu à peu laissée tranquille.

Laya : Hum je passe la journée dehors et je rentre que demain je vais fêter Noël avec mes amis.

Elijah : Bien. Amuse-toi bien et sois prudente sur la route.

Laya : *toute enthousiaste* Ouiiii.

Klaus : Une vraie folle.

Laya : Alors on est pareils *clin d'œil*.

Rebekah : Attention Klaus elle se défend maintenant.

Elijah : C'est bien qu'elle se rebelle, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Klaus : Insinuerais-tu ma chère que je suis fou ?

Laya : Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme.

Rebekah : Tu cherches ! Cours.

Laya : Oui.

Il ne m'a même pas suivi. Je suis parti dans mon nouveau bijou en direction du grill.

Laya : *en s'installant à la table* Joyeux Noël !

Matt : T'es de bonne humeur toi !

Elena : C'est normal, c'est noël.

Caroline : *en arrivant* Non mais vous m'avez vu ce bijoux dehors ?! Si j'attrape celui ou celle à qui appartient cette voiture je lui prends ses clés !

Laya : C'est la mienne !

Caroline : …

Bonnie : C'est pour ça qu'elle est de bonne humeur.

Laya : Je l'ai eu à noël.

Elena : Logique.

Laya : … Caroline tu bouillonne, pose ta question.

Caroline : Tu m'emmène faire un tour ?! *toute excitée*

Elle l'a dit tellement vite que j'ai à peine comprit. Je vais m'amuser un peu… -sadique- merci conscience !- De rien !-.

Laya : *stricte* Non. *éclate de rire*…Ha ha tu verrais ta tête ! Mais bien sûr que oui ! Par contre c'est moi qui conduis ! C'est mon bébé !

On est restés au grill un moment puis j'ai emmené Caroline faire un tour ensuite on est parti au manoir où Damon était déjà bien rincé – hum hum sans commentaire -. Au soir tout le monde était habillé et Caroline a voulu faire le jeu « j'ai jamais ». Vous savez ce jeu où quelqu'un dit quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait et que ceux qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire leur verre cul sec.

Caroline : Alors… J'ai jamais répondu aux profs.

Stefan et moi avons bu nos verres.

Damon : J'ai jamais été dans la rue le soir complètement nu en criant des absurdités.

Personne n'a bu son verre.

Stefan : J'ai jamais été victime d'une petite enfant voulant me maquiller. (débile mais ils sont saouls je le rappel)

J'ai bu mon verre.

Elena : Sérieux ?

Laya : Oui quand j'avais neuf ans une petite fille de mon cartier venait à la maison tous les week-ends et elle essayait de me maquiller avec les accessoires de ma mère. Je ressemblais à une poupée barbie.

Ils ont éclaté de rire. Ok. Sympa. En même temps c'est sûr que c'est assez marrant bref.

Laya : Heum… Voyons… J'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles.

Matt, Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Damon ont bu leurs verres.

Bonnie : *tout bas* A mon avis pour elle ça va pas tarder *ricane*.

Laya : Bonnie, t'es au courant que je vous entends ?

Bonnie : Oui.

Laya : Et bien évidemment tu sais aussi que si tu ne cours pas maintenant tu risques de mourir ?

Bonnie : Aussi.

Damon : Cours.

Le jeu s'est arrêté là pour laisser place à une course poursuite, que j'ai gagnée bien entendu, dans tout le salon. Bref après une bonne partie de rigolade on s'est mis à table. Rires, blagues, petites disputes et conversations en tout genre étaient au rendez-vous. Après ça tout le monde s'est souhaité un joyeux noël encore une fois et on est passés aux cadeaux. (Les cadeaux figureront eux aussi dans les chapitres suivants).

Bref, séance de remerciements et embrassades terminées, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous même moi qui avais prévu de dormir sur place. Bon j'étais quand même en état de conduire parce que une gueule de bois m'a suffit alors j'ai modéré mon débit de boisson.

Donc je suis rentrée en silence vers 2h du mat direction dodo pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*Rêve*

Stefan : Ca veut dire que tu es notre sœur ?

?: Oui, enfin demi-sœur du coup.

Damon : Ho c'était déjà bien assez dur d'être l'ainé d'un, mais alors maintenant de deux. Monde cruel.

Stefan : Au moins on s'entend avec elle et on la connait. Il faudra se méfier du double, elle se fait passer pour toi. En tous cas bienvenue dans la famille Salvatore « … »

Allez encore ce rêve ! Merde ! J'ai oublié d'en parler à Bonnie… Bon je passerai la voir tout à l'heure.

Laya : Aller voir Bonnie, aller voir Bonnie, aller voir Bonnie…

Rebekah : C'est ta méthode de mémorisation ?

Laya : *sursaute* Non… Heu oui mais c'est parce que je dois le faire dans pas longtemps et je vais finir par oublier si je fais autre chose entre temps.

Rebekah : J'ai mille ans de plus que toi et je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes de mémoire.

Laya : Gnagnagnagnagnagnagna.

Klaus : Ca suffit les enfants arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler.

Laya : T'as pas passé l'âge de nous materner toi ?

Rebekah : Là c'est vous qui allez commencer à vous chamailler. *big smile*

Laya : Bon moi je vais voir Bonnie à plus.

Klaus : Je ne pense pas que tu doives continuer à fréquenter cette sorcière et ses amis.

Laya: Ca te regarde ?

Klaus: J…

Laya : Je n'veux même pas savoir on se voit à midi Rebekah.

**Chez Bonnie**

Bonnie : Un thé ?

Laya : Oui s'il te plaît.

Bonnie : Alors ce truc important dont tu voulais me parler ?

Laya : Bah au départ je faisais des cauchemars et maintenant ce sont des rêves. Sauf que je ressens chacune des émotions ressenties dans la scène et si je suis blessée je ressens la douleur à mon réveil, et j'ai l'impression d'y être, d'en faire partie, d'être le centre du rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Bonnie : Hum, j'ai déjà vu ça dans un grimoire attends… *farfouille dans un vieux bouquin* Voilà. Donc il est possible que…

Ce qu'elle m'a dit est très flippant, même très très flippant…

Les vacances se sont terminées sans encombre, j'ai repris les cours et j'ai repris ma vie. Délires de fous avec mes amis, des journées shopping, des exposés délirants, des soirées pyjama inoubliables, des nuits blanches de révisions incroyables avec les filles, des séances de dessins reposantes... J'étais loin de me douter que ma vie après mes 18 ans serait aussi difficile et éprouvante. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait…

A suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin... De ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous, et que vous attendez la suite avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que Bonnie à révéler à Laya? Pourquoi cela l'angoisse-t-elle? Pourquoi fait-elle ces rêves étranges? Cela a-t-il un lien avec son passé ou même son futur? Je vous laisse me donner vos hypothèses en reviews et vous remercie. Bisous mes petites pâtes à choux!**

**P.S: La taille de Laya dans le chap 1 c'est une erreur, à 15 ans elle fait 1,56m et c'est quand elle est adulte qu'elle fait 1,75m. Petite précision inutile de l'auteure qui s'en rend compte. Voilà.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Alors voilà le chapitre 7 de ma fic, alors maintenant je posterais à peu près tous les dix jours ou plus. J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus et que vous aimerez cette suite. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 6, le chapitre 6 marque la fin d'une époque et ce chapitre 7 le début d'une autre. Disons que c'est dans celui là que commencent vraiment les choses sérieuses. Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie.**

_Les vacances se sont terminées sans encombre, j'ai repris les cours et j'ai repris ma vie. Délires de fous avec mes amis, des journées shopping, des exposés délirants, des soirées pyjamas inoubliables, des séances de dessins reposantes etc. J'étais loin de me douter que ma vie après mes 18 ans serait aussi difficile et éprouvante. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait…_

Cela fait aujourd'hui 4 ans et 7 jours que je vis à Mystic Falls. J'ai crées des liens très forts avec mon entourage. Mes amis, ma famille… Je mourrai pour chacun d'entre eux. Je fête aujourd'hui mes 19 ans. Et il s'en est passé des choses ici pendant ces 4 ans. Je me rappel le jour où j'ai apprit. Ca a pas mal changée ma vie je dois l'avouer.

*Flash Back*

Bonnie : Un thé ?

Laya : Oui s'il te plaît.

Bonnie : Alors ce truc important dont tu voulais me parler ?

Laya : Bah au départ je faisais des cauchemars et maintenant ce sont des rêves. Sauf que je ressens chacune des émotions ressenties dans la scène et si je suis blessée je ressens la douleur à mon réveil, et j'ai l'impression d'y être, d'en faire partie, d'être le centre du rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Bonnie : Hum, j'ai déjà vu ça dans un grimoire attends… *farfouille dans un vieux bouquin* Voilà. Donc il est possible que tu ai acquis un nouveau pouvoir, tu fais des rêves prémonitoires.

Laya : Ce qui veut que ce que j'ai vu va sûrement se produire en vrai ?

Bonnie : Et bien le premier et le second ne sont généralement qu'une mise en place de la capacité. Les autres sont susceptibles d'être réels. Mais peut-être que ça ne se passera pas comme dans tes rêves mais ce sera plus que ressemblant. Tu vas bien ?

Laya : Ou-Oui faut que je digères…

Bonnie : Oui tiens *me tends la tasse de thé*.

Laya : *serre la tasse dans mes mains* Merci.

Bonnie : Hé ça va ? T'es toute pâle. Hé respire ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans tes rêves ?

Laya : C'est pas très clair, une histoire de double ou je sais pas quoi mais Katherina est morte donc pas de quoi s'affoler… - On va éviter de lui parler du rêve avec Klaus elle serait capable de me ressortir que je l'aime. –

Bonnie : Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Laya : Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Bon je te laisse je dois rentrer ils m'attendent pour manger merci pour ton aide Bonnie on se voit à la rentrée ?

Bonnie : Oui à plus tard.

Ce jour-là j'étais toute bouleversée. J'avais du mal à amorcer mais avec le temps… Enfin voilà. Je suis Laya Valériane Evans et j'ai 19 ans.

Laya : Hey comment ça… !

Personne. Personne dans le salon. Personne à la cuisine. Personne dans les chambres ? Personne nulle part dans le manoir ! (Ca rime lol). Bon… Ils n'auraient pas oublié quand même ? Ha j'ai compris ! Ils me font une blague ou une surprise ! Ha ils sont marrants. Ouais mais réfléchis. Si c'était un anniv surprise ils seraient sortis de nulle part et auraient crié « Joyeux Anniversaire ! ». Ou alors ils veulent que je me creuse un peu la tête... Bon. Direction le grill et on prend une poche de sang au passage.

Barman : Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Laya : Heu oui, mes amis. Tu n'aurais pas vu Matt ?

Batman : Non désolé, c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui.

Laya : D'accord merci au revoir.

Barman : Au rev… Ha mais attend ! Matt a dit qu'il était chez sa copine ou quelque chose du genre !

Laya : Merci !

Bon bah direction la maison.

Laya : Rebekah, Matt ?

…

Laya : C'est pas drôle montrez vous j'en ai marre de vous cherchez !

…

Personne. Je vais aller voir au lycée. Ils ont le chic pour y être quand il n'y a personne.

« … Laissez moi un message.

\- Bon y'avait personne chez vous ce matin vous êtes où ? Rappel moi. »

Pas âme qui vive au lycée non plus.

Anonyme

Sois au Manoir des Lockwood dans 10 minutes. T'es en r'tard.

Super la surprise. Me faire tourner en rond pendant 1 heure pour au final m'amener chez Tyler. Hallelujah…

Laya : Bon vous êtes grillés les gens sortez de vos planques.

Tyler : De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'te rappel quand même que t'as presque 1 heure de r'tard Laya.

Laya : Qu… ? Hoooo l'entraînement j'ai complètement oublié. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. C'est mon anniversaire et j'ai trouvé personne nulle part alors j'ai tourné en rond pendant 1 heure et…

Tyler : Chut tais toi j'ai compris. Bon viens je dois te montrer un truc avant que t'aille te changer.

Bah oui j'ai des affaires ici vu que je m'entraîne à me battre avec Tyler et Alaric (Ric que j'ai oublié pendant les six premiers chapitres), on court aussi. Il m'a emmené dehors. Tout le monde était réuni. Je dis bien tout le monde. C'était pas une fête surprise, mais une fête. Et moi qui croyais qu'ils m'avaient oubliée. Bah c'est vrai, en me levant ce matin je m'attendais à voir au moins les frères Salvatore mais non…

Caroline : Bon anniversaire.

Ils m'ont tous souhaité ma 19ème année.

Matt : Mais dis-moi, vu que tu n'es pas un vampire comme les autres, tu vas continuer à vieillir non ?

Laya : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à ça, mais je suis un peu jeune pour y penser tout de suite. Et puis avec mon pouvoir de prémonition, je me suis vue dans très longtemps, avec une apparence jeune. Alors je trouverais sûrement une solution.

Elena : Tu as raison profite, tu es encore jeune !

Superbe journée, supers amis, super anniversaire, super année en vue.

Laya : On va rentrer merci les amis j'ai passée une superbe journée on se voit demain !

Elena : A demain.

Caroline : Dors bien.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendue boire un verre. J'ai passée une trop bonne journée pour réussir à dormir. Je n'suis apparemment pas la seule à être touchée par l'insomnie, Klaus est là aussi.

Klaus : Alors cette journée ?

Laya : Trop bien pour réussir à dormir *grand sourire*. *Me serre un verre d'eau* Bon je remonte bonne nuit.

Klaus : Bonne nuit.

Et deux minutes plus tard... – Tu es morte !- Conscience tu m'as foutue la paix pendant X temps alors continue sur cette voie merci- On frappe à la porte.

Laya : Ta chambre est à côté Klaus *en me moquant un peu*.

Klaus : Je sais, mais je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau.

Laya : Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais ?

Il s'est mit derrière moi et m'a passée une chaîne autour du cou, en argent, avec la lettre K au bout. On est devenu très proche c'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est… Différent.

Klaus : Quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi.

Laya : C'est pour montrer que je t'appartiens ? *rigole*

Klaus : Peut-être.

La façon dont il l'a dit m'a figée sur place.

!/LEMON/!

Il a commencé à déposer de petits baisers sur mon épaule, pour remonter jusqu'à mon cou tout en défaisant doucement ma robe. Je me suis brusquement retourné et l'ai plaqué contre le mur en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il a inversés les rôles rapidement laissant une trainée de baisers brûlants le long de mon cou, en descendant jusqu'à ma poitrine, puis mon ventre, tout en retirant ma robe. Il m'a porté jusque dans le lit où je lui retirai son t-shirt et son pantalon. Nous étions tout les deux en sous-vêtement, brûlants de désir. Je l'embrassai fougueusement pendant qu'il défaisait mon soutient gorge, avant d'enlever ma culotte et son dessous à lui aussi. Je gémissais de plaisir sous ses mains expertes qui parcouraient mon corps de façon sensuelle, en couvrant chaque morceau de peau. En massant doucement mes seins, les embrassant de temps en temps. Il me pénétra enfin doucement, puis accéléra. Je basculai afin de me retrouver au-dessus de lui en l'embrassant amoureusement. Je bougeai mes hanches sur lui, il avait disposées ses mains sur celles-ci, la droite m'aidant dans mes mouvements, la gauche également mais son pouce caressait mon clitoris. Mes cris se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort, je criais son nom par moment. Il se redressa tout en continuant ses coups de rein, en me prenant dans ses bras, je passai les miens dans son dos et y laissa de légères griffures. Il m'embrassa sauvagement et j'atteignis l'orgasme peu de temps avant lui. Un plaisir… Extasiant, indescriptible, magique qui vous procure une sensation méconnaissable. Il colla son front contre ma poitrine et j'appuyai ma tête sur la sienne en caressant ses cheveux, encore haletante.

C'était un anniversaire Merveilleux.

Je me réveilla nue dans les bras de Klaus.

Laya : Bonjour*sourire*.

Klaus : Bonjour.

Laya : -Putain qu'il est beau…- Laya tu baves- Oui bah c'est un dieu lui aussi- Question beauté ou côté sexe ?- Les deux, conscience ! Maintenant laisse moi savourer ce moment délicieux- Quelle poète quand elle veut…- Cette nuit a été magique, c'était un bel anniversaire. Bon allez debout ! *commence à partir*

Klaus : *m'attrape par la taille* Reste ici toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu étais vierge ?

Laya : Bah, sur le coup j'y ai pas pensé, et puis ça change rien j'ai pas eu mal *sourire*.

Klaus : Ca change que j'aurai été plus doux ou peut-être que je n'aurai rien fait.

Laya : Tu regrettes c'est ça ?

Klaus : Jamais. *me tire et m'embrasse* Vas t'habiller je ne veux pas te voir sortir comme ça.

Laya : Oui chef !

Dans la cuisine.

Laya : Tou di dou dam ti dou dam dam dou da tou di dou dou da da… - très fournit Laya franchement-

Rebekah : De bonne humeur ?

Laya : … Hiiiiiaaaaaaaa !

Rebekah : Hé doucement ce n'est que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as t'es dans ta bulle.

Laya : Gue guè beu ha heu bah oui peut-être…

Rebekah : Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

Laya : Heu non.

Rebekah : Bon et bien on peut dire que tu as du vocabulaire toi le matin. *se fou de moi*

Laya : C'est ça moque toi. Pff allez je vais m'habiller.

En effet je ne vais pas rester dans cette tenue. Je porte un des pulls fin gris foncé de Klaus, il y a son parfum dessus et puis c'est confortable j'y peux rien. Bon alors… Il fait beau alors, débardeur blanc mini short gris foncé bottines à talons marrons (les bottines s'arrêtes avant la cheville si vous voyez à peu près à quoi ça ressemble), évidemment le collier de Klaus que je garde toujours maintenant, la bague aussi de Klaus que je n'ai jamais quittée depuis qu'il me l'a offerte, des bracelets fins en argent et les cheveux détachés. Prête !

Laya : Bon je vais au Grill, Rebekah je t'emmène ?

Rebekah : Oui j'arrive je finis mon déjeuner.

Laya : Bah tiens tout à l'heure j'ai pas pu le finir par TA faute.

Rebekah : Hoo, pauv' petite chose.

Laya : *le truc que font les chats quand ils veulent pas être approchés*

Rebekah : Ho j'ai peur.

Klaus : Tu devrais.

Laya : *sursaute* Put… H-Ha salut.

Rebekah : *se fou encore de ma gueule mais discrètement*

Laya : Rhoo ça va la ferme. Allez on y va bouge. A ce soir Klaus.

Rebekah : T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc ?

Laya : Neh ? (Alice !)

Rebekah : *soupire* Bah embrasse ton mec ! *regarde Klaus*

Laya : Kezako ?

Rebekah : Fais pas l'innocente je vous ai entendu hier soir…

Laya : Bonjour le respect de l'intimité ! *se tourne vers Klaus* Viens là toi.

Et un beau baiser bien langoureux conclu par un sourire à tomber par terre - Avec ses petites faucettes qui ressortent ho my god *-* -. Pas touche c'est CHASSE GARDEE ! Hum hum reprenons.

Laya : A plus tard… Voilà t'es contente ? Go !

Rebekah : Très contente ! A plus tard Klaus !

Dans la voiture.

Rebekah : Alors raconte.

Laya : Raconter quoi ?

Rebekah : Bah hier c'était comment avec mon frère, même si d'après tes cris j'en ai un petit aperçu…

Laya : Ha ha mystère. Tu peux pas savoir... Halala...

Rebekah : Pff je peux courir pour que tu me dises c'est ça ?

Laya : Mais c'est qu'elle comprend vite pour une blonde !

Fou riiiiire ! *à lire en chantant comme une diva *

Laya : Bonjour bonjour !

Caroline : T'as eu une autre voiture ?!

Rebekah : Non mieux ! Mon frmfp…

Laya : *lui met la main sur la bouche* Non rien je suis juste de bonne humeur ! J'ai passé une journée géniale avec vous hier, et c'est resté !

Elena : J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache quelque chose de plus gros que toi.

Caroline : Hooooooooo !

Laya : Quoi ? Je t'ai partagées mes pensées ? *angoissée* -oui, je cache à mes amis que j'ai couché avec leur ennemi, ça vous dérange ?- En fait ils n'attendaient que ça- Ta gueule – La grossièreté et un vilain déf… - *lui colle une baffe* Voilà. –

Caroline : Non ? Mais c'est quoi cette angoisse là ?! Non je viens de voir le K autour de ton cou !

Laya : Le k… ? Ho c'est un cadeau de Klaus…

Caroline : P…

Rebekah : Parce qu'ils sortent ensemble ! *ne pouvant plus se retenir*

Laya : Rebekah !

Caroline : Tu… Tu… Tu quoi ?

Laya : Bein… Je sais pas vraiment si on est ensemble, on a juste couché ensemble et le genre de Klaus c'est plus…

Caroline et Rebekah : Les coups d'un soir !

Rebekah : Oui mais, je connais mon frère, il s'est interdit de tomber amoureux, hors, il va me tuer d'avoir dit ça, il est amoureux de toi, mais pour lui l'amour est une faiblesse, mais avec toi, ce sera plutôt une force ! Car tu es puissante et on ne peut te faire de mal, ainsi, on ne pourra ni se servir de lui pour te nuire, ni se servir de toi pour lui nuire, car vous êtes tout les deux forts et vous pouvez vous débrouiller un moment avant de recevoir de l'aide. Tout ça dans le sens positif bien sûr. Donc vous sortez ensemble.

Laya : J… Qu… Waow… Heum… Putain j'en perds mes mots !

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et même Matt se mirent à rire. Moi pas comprendre.

Laya : Heu…

Caroline : Et tu nous cachais ça ? Mais on se demandait même quand vous alliez enfin vous mettre ensemble. *repart dans un fou rire interminable*

Ouf… Ils l'acceptent. Attendez…

Laya : Hé rassurez-moi. Vous n'avez pas parié ?

Tous même Rebekah : *s'arrêtent de rire* Hein heum, ha bah nan pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ? Non mais arrête ! Non toi ! Mais chut. *fou rire*

Laya : *se tape le front avec la main* Au secours…

(Petite - grosse - parenthèse de l'auteur. Cette histoire est vraie. Mes amies dont Alice Nagini Riddle, ont parié sur le fait que je sortirais avec mon meilleur ami, un jour on a dansé comme des fous à la boum et elles ont parié qu'on s'embrasserait. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé même si d'après Alice on se tourne autour depuis X temps. Elle dirait même « ça n'est pas ENCORE arrivé » bon voilà j'avais envie de déballer ma vie bisous !)

Caroline : C'était comment alors ?

Laya : C'est un virus chez les blondes de me demander ça ou quoi ?

Elena et Bonnie : Non moi aussi je veux savoir.

Laya : *tritute mon collier (ça devient une habitude, moment gênant, stressant, quand il faut réfléchir etc)* Bah non je vais pas déballer ma vie sexuelle non plus.

5 mois se sont écoulés depuis ma première nuit avec Klaus. On en a passées de nombreuses autres ensembles depuis. Et effectivement je n'étais pas un coup d'un soir. Donc pendant ces cinq mois j'ai évidemment repris mes études. Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Stefan et Damon. Avec Klaus évidemment mais on est pas le genre de couple qui est accroché H24, gnangnan à souhait etc hein quand même. Bref ce n'est pas le sujet.

Laya : Salut les garço… Ho non pas toi.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Re! Alors ce chapitre 7? Que va-t-il se passer avec Klaus et Laya? Qui est cette personne que Layane veut pas voir? Au moins 1 review si vous voulez la suite plus tôt. Bisous bisous mes pâtes à choux!**


	12. Important2

Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai pas posté, je suis assez en retard. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que j'attends. J'attends que quelqu'un deigne laisser un review. Personne ne poste de review depuis mon chapitre 6 et c'est franchement déprimant. Je veux bien faire l'effort de la ponctualité, mais vous aussi faites un effort, ça vous coûte quoi d'écrire un petit message même de rien du tout? J'ai des followers, c'est bien. Je suis en favoris de plusieurs auteurs, c'est bien aussi. J'ai des PM gentils, c'est bien. Mais tout ça ne suffit pas. J'ai besoin pour mon histoire que vous donniez vos avis et vos impressions. Sinon j'ai l'impression d'écrire à un mur. Alors là vous allez réagir et poster un review, et puis après ça recommencera. Alors maintenant je posterai quand je le pourrai comme ça pas de problème de ponctualité, et surtout je veux minimum 1 review par chapitre. Il me semble que ce n'est pas trop demandé. C'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail. Parce que moi je bosse, pas régulièrement c'est vrai mais je fais des efforts pour fournir un travail de qualité en temps et en heure c'est très dur donc merci de bien prendre en compte mon message. Je suis en vacances en ce moment donc je travail quand je le peux. Merci de votre compréhension. Ata.


End file.
